Different Path
by OnlyBelievingInYou
Summary: Everything was normal at the beginning. That was until a dragon and a girl fell from the sky. Hiccup is busy studying the new dragon to focus on Toothless. As for the Night Fury, he finds something to distract him for the time being. Maybe a lover?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Thanks for clicking on this story. I'm new here and this is my first story. So, I hope I do well on the first try. Before you read, this is a crossover between HTTYD with dragcave. I'll have a link to that website just in case you want to know in my profile. Or check it out on Wikipedia. And I want to thank my friend, LoveOneself, for supporting me.

Chapter 1: It's A Dragon?

On the land of Berk, Hiccup rise up from his bed with a yawn. Toothless opens his eyes to see what the sound was. The young Viking threw his blanket aside and leans on the edge. He shivers at the sudden change of body heat. The Night Fury crawled from his stone bed to his rider. He stood up with his wings extending around the boy. Hiccup smiles at Toothless. You can always rely on a dragon to keep you warm. Well, in Berk that is…

"Let's see what we can do today. And if we have time, we can fly a little." Hiccup offered.

Toothless nodded happily. The Night Fury normally enjoys taking a nice flight with his rider. The boy quickly secures his artificial limb on. The two rush down the stairs and into the living room. There, his father Stoick fumbles with the burning woods. He and his son said their 'good morning' before resuming their previous actions. Hiccup and his dragon race out of the house to the dock.

Instantly, the brunet falls down to the icy ground. That can explain the sudden cold. Toothless bit down on his furry brown jacket to help him up. That's one way of helping someone.

"Thanks buddy, I can handle the rest."

The boy brushed off any leftover snow or ice on his body after standing up. He patted his dragon, expressing his gratitude. On the far end, he could see his Uncle-figure Gobber yanking on fishing nets. It's probably for the stock. Winter can be brutal throughout the months. Thanks to Toothless and the rest of the dragons, he and his friends wouldn't be standing here after the last blizzard storm.

"Good morning Gobber. Do you need some help there?"

"Nah, I can handle this. I need to keep my Viking-ness fresh. I don't want to lose to you youngsters just yet." He chuckled.

"Okay then. I'll see ya around Gobber."

"Alrighty then…"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulder as the two walk away. They head down to town to see if they could do anything. Deadly Nadders are on the snowy rooftops of their owners, resting. Monstrous Nightmares are walking closely to their owners with flames on its' body to keep warmth. Gronckles are lazily sleeping on the icy ground, snoring quite loudly. As for the Hideous Zipplebacks, they're busy with their conversation. And from the sight of it, it's not going too well.

Toothless nudged on Hiccup's side to get his attention. And it worked. The over-grown reptile lowers his body to indicate that he wants his rider on his back. The brunet did as he was gestured to, thinking that his friend want to take a ride early. Toothless extend his wing fully and rush off to take flight. Within seconds, the two are up in the air. The brunet looks down to his home. Everyone seems to be happy with their dragons. Everything is peaceful. That's a great sight to him since he worked hard for it.

Hiccup stroke the upper part of Toothless' head. His scaly friend purrs with contentment.

"Since there's not much for us to do, we can go anywhere. Is there any place in mind, bud?" He asked.

Toothless fold his wings, making his speed quicker. His rider tightened his grip on the saddle to make sure he doesn't fall off. It seems like his friend is eager today. Their flight didn't last long as Hiccup thought it would be. The dragon lands safely in front of the Dragon Academy. His rider furrows his brow in confusion. Why are they here for? The only time they're here is when they're teaching dragons something.

Hiccup removes himself off the saddle.

"You need anything here Toothless?"

Toothless sat down with his tail wagging near his side. He looks at his rider with docile-like eyes. He nudges his head on Hiccup's shoulder to bring him closer to arena. The brunet shrugged his shoulders without that much thinking. All he could think was that Toothless was acting really weird. It's better than having him going around destroying objects. That happened a lot with other dragons.

The boy went up to the lever and switched it to open. The gate lifts itself upward, letting anyone have access to it. The two walk in to see Snoutlout against the wall, sleeping. And from the spikes, it seemed like Astrid's Stormfly had a little fun. Speaking of the Deadly Nadder, she curled herself up as she was resting with the other dragons. And no riders in sight too, if he doesn't count the boy hanging on the wall.

"That's strange. Where is everyone?"

From the sound of someone's voice, Hookfang was the first to wake up. He lifted himself up and walks over to Hiccup and Toothless. He grumbles tiredly at the Night Fury. Toothless tilt his head. He does the same back to the Monstrous Nightmare. The two engage a conversation of their own while Hiccup watch with little interest. It seems like a lot of dragons are tired since winter is ending soon. They probably overworked themselves. The two dragons became silent. They avert their attention to the sky out of sudden.

"Toothless, Hookfang, what's wrong?" He asked.

The two roared sharply. Hiccup covers his ears to block the sudden outburst. The brunet looks upward to see what the Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare are screaming over at. He could see what seems like a flying serpent falling down from the sky and heading down straight to the forest near Berk. The brunet removed his hands away from his ear after the roaring dim down.

"We better go check that out, bud." Hiccup said with haste.

Toothless nods in agreement. The brunet rushes to the saddle and securely prepares himself for take-off.

–

Scarlet mumbles lowly as pain shot through her head. She sat up on the ground, leaning against a tree. Even though her vision is blurry, she could still see. As far as she could see, there were broken trees and crumbled grounds. She tried to stand up to find herself falling back down again. Wow, that was one tough crash landing. Crash landing… Dragon… The brunette begins to panic. Her dragon is not with her. Her precious Sky is gone. She forces herself to stand with what is left of her strength. Even though the pain in her leg and arm is disagreeing with her, she continues her way to find her Skywing Dragon.

"Don't worry, Sky. I'll find you no matter what." She muttered.

–

Hiccup and Toothless landed safely to the ground. Apparently whatever that crash landed, it went in Unlandable Cove. They could see that it didn't go so smoothly. Hiccup can remember Toothless doing the same when he attempted to capture him. Coincidentally, it was the same spot too. But less scratches and claw marks.

"Maybe it's fell in the cove where we first met."

And that's where they went. Strangely, the closer they got, the louder a screeching sound could be heard. After a while of walking, they quickly took a peek at the cove deep down with caution. There, Hiccup and Toothless could see is a turquoise with a white belly serpent. The only thing it did was screech wildly to the sky. It didn't try to move its body. Not that it was trying to from the appearance.

"We better check if it is hurt."

The two went down the rocks and straight to the dragon. The screeching stopped when it caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless. It didn't have arms or legs, just two pairs of fins on the middle of its' tail and tip and two large wings on its' back for flying. The brunet walked closer to it and held out his hand to show no hostile intentions. The serpent-like dragon backs away its' head. Just when Hiccup was close enough, it let out a bloody screech. Much louder than the last ones it did before.

Toothless stands on his hind legs with wings extending. He roars back at the other dragon, informing it that he was ready to battle if it harms his rider. The turquoise dragon slithers away the best it could to run from the Night Fury. Hiccup pulled away his hand as it moves away. Apparently, he's not wrong when he thought there was something was not right. The boy focus on its' tail to see a large wound with blood dripping down.

"We're not here to hurt you. You're safe now." Hiccup reassured to over-grown serpent.

Again, the dragon continues to slither away. The brunet knows that it'll lead to nowhere if this continues.

–

Scarlet was breathing heavily. Her vision wasn't much of improvement either. But she was still determined. Earlier, she heard a familiar screeching sound coming from one direction. It was definitely her dragon calling for her. It seems like she encountered some strangers after all the yelling. Scarlet pickups her pace as she tries to see if there are any trees nearby. She was mostly relying on those to help her stand. If not, she would be crawling. That would be more tiring.

She stopped midway when she saw a cove underground. There she spots three things: a boy, a black dragon, and her Sky. Apparently, the brunet is trying to touch her Skywing. And her dragon keeps moving away. She didn't know what was going on but all she knows is that boy is messing with her Sky. Scarlet slid down the rocks and towards the group.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted.

Hiccup turns around to see a brunette with sapphire eyes heading towards him. She was glaring at him too as she made way. Scarlet pushes the brunet aside as she extends her arms in front of the serpent dragon. Sky caresses her owner's back cheerfully. Scarlet smiles; happy to be reunited with her dragon. Her smile dropped the moment she laid her eyes on the brunet. She frowns and glares at Hiccup and Toothless again.

"What is it that you want with my dragon?" She said cautiously.

"I saw something fall from the sky. I thought I check it out to see what it is. I'm not here to hurt you or your dragon." Hiccup reassured.

Scarlet let the information sink into her mind. Apparently, the boy doesn't seem to be lying… Not that he looks like one. And if he tries something on them, he doesn't look like the strongest out of the bunch. However his dragon is a different story. He looks strong enough to take her and Sky down single-handed. She drops her arms. She softens her glare. They look trustworthy. And until proven not to, she'll listen for now.

"Fine, I believe you. But we're wounded and need to be healed. Can you take us to where it is safe?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there. It seems like your dragon is unable to fly."

Hiccup strap himself on Toothless. He extended his hand to the brunette, who takes it to sit behind him. As for Sky, she had to be carried by the Night Fury. They took off to Berk. Scarlet thought out a plan just in case if something didn't go 'right'. For now, she just wanted her dragon to get better.

–

So, how did I do? Please tell me through a review. I'll start on the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

From the reviews I'm getting, the story had a good beginning. Thanks to those that reviewed. As for Tawny's review; I wouldn't really say that you need to know about it in order to understand. I just put it up just in case the dragon's descriptions didn't make any sense. Or if someone wants to know what some of it looks like. That's about it. Please enjoy the story.

Previously on _Different Path_:

_"Fine, I believe you. But we're wounded and need to be healed. Can you take us to where it is safe?"_

_"Yeah, I'll take you there. It seems like your dragon is unable to fly."_

_Hiccup strap himself on Toothless. He extended his hand to the brunette, who takes it to sit behind him. As for Sky, she had to be carried by the Night Fury. They took off to Berk. Scarlet thought out a plan just in case if something didn't go 'right'. For now, she just wanted her dragon to get better._

Chapter 2: New Dragon

Toothless smoothly lands in front of Gobber's store. The Night Fury first rest the serpent-like dragon down before doing anything else. Scarlet roughly struggles to jump off the saddle. She gave up after a minute of straining herself. Sky, Scarlet's dragon, bit the back of her owner's shirt. She yanks it upward lightly and settles the brunette down to the ground. She thank her dragon as she pet it on the head. Sky purred happily.

"Wait here, I'll get someone to look at you."

Scarlet wave her hand to the male, gesturing that he could do whatever. She quickly limbs to her dragon and sits down with a light thump. Apparently, the 'village', or so she thought it was, was small but have many houses. As for the people living here, they're very buff or meaty with muscles. That also includes the women. How could a skinny guy like Hiccup not be buff like… them? The helms on their heads with horns gave away on what type of people they are. Her parents told her about them before during their travels.

They're Vikings.

From the stories that she knows, they're cruel people. Also, they're greedy, unintelligent, unclean, and the lowest when it comes to society. Yeah, that's what her parents been telling her since she was five years old. Scarlet never met one before so she couldn't really defy all that outrageous accusations. The ones that stood out the most were not to trust any of them. Maybe that's her first mistake. But seriously, how did a weak looking guy became a Viking?

"I swear, if I find myself in a stew, I'm letting Sky run wild and burn their butt." She mumbled to herself.

Toothless, who was sitting there, tilt his head and raise an ear up. She turns away from the Night Fury. Scarlet doesn't want to cause suspicion or trouble after being here for a short amount of time. She looked around her surroundings. The brunette arches a brow at a tall blond rushing towards her. She panics mentally. His amber colored eyes glowed with joy. And an over-sized crocodile with 'rocky' feature, probably a dragon, was following him behind closely.

The boy was rather tall since she was sitting. He had blond hair and amber eyes. His body doesn't really say he's masculine or in fit at all. He was on the chubby side from the look of his meaty arms and oval like body. To think, how could such skinny legs carry that for a body? His clothes are only a long furry… dress. Is that even considered a dress? Scarlet looked at the reptilian friend behind him. It was green in primary colors with hint of yellow. It was short in height and length. Teeth were poking out too and with very scary looking eyes.

"Wow, a new dragon! I never saw this in the book or Berk." He said with awe in his tone.

The creature besides him grumbles happily in agreement. Scarlet looked at him as if he was a weirdo. Of course, citizens that residents here wouldn't know what a Skywing dragon is. And that would apply to her as well. She never saw a dragon similar to the Night Fury or that crocodile-like creature. The blond mumbles silently and exams her dragon. Well, there goes the scary Viking stories her parents been saying all those years.

"…No legs or arms… Long body length…" The boy chattered on.

Scarlet cross her arms against her chest slightly annoyed. She knew all that when she was five. And she knows well enough that Sky is a non-violent dragon. If she wasn't, the brunette would have the blond boy running. Hiccup finally exits the small wooden built weaponry shop. Alongside him was a buffy blond man. He has a long beard, which looks like a rope to her, on his upper lip. He also has a monobrow that was hard to tell where the middle is. His left hand and right leg were missing, being replaced with prostheses. He wore clothes with different shade of brown.

"So, where's that fella and her dragon Hiccup?" He asked, curiously.

"Right here Gobber." Hiccup replied.

The two walk towards the forming group. Hiccup was about to say something but utterly stops. By this point, Scarlet was ready to pull out her hair. Sky was trying her very best to soothe her owner. Alas, it didn't work. One of her sapphire eyes twitched slightly. She even got both of her hands on her head, gripping her brown hair tightly. The nameless boy was still bickering about her friend. He even mentioned about an eel whatever test. There is no way she is going to let her Sky be surrounded with eels. Hiccup rush to her aid before she snaps.

"Hey Fishlegs, settle down. Don't you see that you're driving someone a bit crazy?" He asked.

"Sorry Hiccup. I just can't help it. This is a new dragon! I just want to test him out for the Book of Dragons." He said excitingly.

"It's a she, Fishlegs. And you need to get the owner's permission before doing your… testing."

Fishlegs and Hiccup looks at Scarlet. She was glaring at them darkly. Her arms were surrounding her dragon's body with her eyes being the only thing exposed. The brunet gulps. Fishlegs cross his fingers together behind his back, tip-toeing away from the scary girl. He said in a soft tone that he had to do something that he suddenly remembers and burst into a sprint. Scarlet lighten her glare before looking the other way as if it never happened. Gobber stood on the sideline, chuckling with joyful smile. Maybe she is fit to be a Viking than anything else.

"Well, who do I need to fix Hiccup?" He said happily.

"It's just those two. Be careful with her dragon. She's sensitive when it comes to her friend." Hiccup warned.

Gobber pounded his chest with his hammer prostheses. It probably means 'don't worry, I got this'. Scarlet gulped. She doesn't really feel comfortable with the fact that she going to be under the care of a one-arm man. Does he even have medical experience? He use his other hand to gesture the two to come into his shop. Sky slithers in with Scarlet limping beside her. Okay, what could possibly go wrong? If Sky trusts him, so should she.

–

Everything hurts to no end. Every bone and blood vessel in her body was aching. She is currently stuck on her backside, strapped to Sky. The loyal dragon is slithering place to place as good as new. Too bad she couldn't say the same to herself. But as long as her friend is happy, she could deal with it. Hiccup was trying his best to hold his laughter in. Scarlet was looking upward to the sky with her mouth half opened. And her arms and legs were hanging loosely on the side. It was kind of funny to him in a way. The brunette ignores the brunet. She doesn't need to be humiliated while she's in pain.

"You don't have to worry about the Viking issues. We're very friendly people."

"I know. But I never thought you were one though…" Scarlet blurted out.

"Well, I am. Don't you see this Viking-ness?"

Hiccup flexes his muscles to prove his point. The brunette closes her mouth and tries to keep a straight face. She couldn't really say that there's something to begin with. Because there isn't much that she could look at. The brunet lowers his arm after getting his point through. Scarlet aching body seems to lessen now that she's relaxed. Toothless watched the two humans talk with ease. It seems like there's not much for him to worry either. The Night Fury nudges his head on Hiccup's side. It earns him a pat on the head.

"But it would be amazing if we record your dragon. Well, just in case something like this happens again."

"Oh sure, someone is going to repeat the same mistake as I did." Scarlet said sarcastically.

"Yeah, about that… How did you guys end up falling down the sky?" Hiccup asked.

Scarlet thought about for a minute. She started by explaining what she and Sky were doing before crash landing.

–

_Scarlet was rushing through the forest to meet up with Sky. When they want to fly, one of them would meet the other at their usual spot. She stopped midway when she reached the cliff. There, Sky raised her head high. She purrs happily at the sight of her friend. Scarlet rush over to her dragon and hugs her. She releases her flying friend and starts to look for the saddle. She always keeps it here instead of home so she doesn't have to go through the trouble of bring it from place to place. She straps it on after finding it under a shrub and sits on it._

"_This is it Sky. We're definitely going to beat the last record." She said with determination._

_Sky nods her head excitingly. Scarlet pat on Sky's neck and the Skywing spread her wings. The brunette leans forward, ready to set off anytime. Within seconds, they're soaring in the endless sky. The wind against her cheek felt amazing. She loves sharing these types of moments with Sky. It's the only time she could be together with her friend. Scarlet inhales the fresh air and spread her arms out. If only her parents could see her now._

"_C'mon Sky, it's just a bit further and faster. We'll beat that record in no time."_

_Sky sharpens her bright purple eyes as she folds her wings. Everything was going so well that they've beaten their previous record in one minute flat. It was supposed to be perfect. That all changed when something attacked them. There was no fire, water, or lightning type of attack. But it did wound her precious Skywing's tail. And before they knew it, they were coming down faster than normal. Sky was practically shrieking so loud that Scarlet couldn't even think. And the brunette was panicking too._

_That's when they saw land. Sky knew that it's better to land in a forest than have a watery grave. She thought that it was more important to have her owner safe. And that's what she is going to do. And that probably summarize the whole thing._

–

Hiccup thought over what Scarlet was telling him. If he thinks about it, she was near his territory. So that means that one of their dragons got territorial and attack on instinct. If the brunet was right, it was a Thunder Drum. They attack with a sonic boom rather than visible attacks like fire. Hiccup then explains the possible cause. Thunder Drums were one of them. Scarlet hums to herself as she thinks. The brunet could be right. Most costal dragons from where she lived aren't really hostile. Unless you're stupid enough to do something like bothering it…

"I see… Most of our 'water' dragons are friendly. Well, the ones I know that is… But you could be right." She said thoughtfully.

"But thanks to that, we know that there's another island with dragons. How long did it take to get here?" Hiccup asked excitingly.

"From here to where I'm from, you'll get there by four days with boat. It would be one day by dragon." Scarlet explained blankly.

"Wait, were you flying for an entire day?" He asked a bit shocked.

"No, we got here after a few minutes. Skywing dragons are fast flyers." Scarlet explains again.

As the two talked, Toothless stopped walking. He was feeling a little down. At first, the Night Fury was waiting for his rider's attention. It never came. He wasn't the one to carve attention all the time. No, he waits patiently for it when his human friend is ready to give it to him. Instead, Hiccup was too involved with his conversation with one of their newly arrived friends. He didn't even stop to notice that Toothless wasn't near him. The dragon frowns sadly. He thought to himself that it won't happen the next time. It will all blow over and he and Hiccup will have fun tomorrow morning.

That's what Toothless thought. But he didn't know that he was utterly wrong…

–

That's it for the day. What did you guys think? Was it a success or was it not? Please tell me by reviewing. And thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those that reviewed. I'm starting to get the hang of this. Please enjoy this chapter. Wow, that was a quick introduction. Anyways, I keep forgetting to do this but... I do **not** own HTTYD or Dragcave. I wish though...

Previously on _Different Path_:

_As the two talked, Toothless stopped walking. He was feeling a little down. At first, the Night Fury was waiting for his rider's attention. It never came. He wasn't the one to carve attention all the time. No, he waits patiently for it when his human friend is ready to give it to him. Instead, Hiccup was too involved with his conversation with one of their newly arrived friends. He didn't even stop to notice that Toothless wasn't near him. The dragon frowns sadly. He thought to himself that it won't happen the next time. It will all blow over and he and Hiccup will have fun tomorrow morning._

_That's what Toothless thought. But he didn't know that he was utterly wrong…_

Chapter 3: Returning Home

Hiccup yawns loudly as he stretches his body. He got up from his bed and threw whatever clothes on. Toothless raise his head, watching his rider going the down the stairs. The Night Fury left his stone-like bed and heads down to the living room. Stoick the Vast was busy going over his list on what to do today. Thornado, his father's Thunder Drum, was resting by his side with the comfort of the fire. Hiccup said his good morning before leaving without knowing Toothless was right behind him. And he closed the door before the dragon could get out with him.

Stoick looks away from his list to Toothless. By this time, Thornado opened an eye to see what was going. The Night Fury sat in front of the door, dejected at what just happened. The Viking chief gave his large dragon a side way glance. The wide mouth creature did the same thing to his rider. It was a pitiful sight. And something that the two thought would never happen. Hiccup _ignored_ Toothless. Thornado crawled over to the famous Night Fury. He growled as he tries to begin a conversation. That all went on with dragonese. A language that even Hiccup wouldn't understand.

"_Toothless, what's going on with you and that rider of yours?"_ He asked lowly.

"_You know about that new dragon and girl? Apparently, Hiccup wants to get to know them better."_ Toothless growls darkly.

"_It seems like your human went astray. Go ask him to fly with you. See if that helps."_ Thornado suggested.

The Thunder Drum uses his tail to open the door. He moves to the side of the door, letting Toothless have enough space to leave. He swings his head to the side quickly, gesturing the Night Fury to leave. The dark dragon happily got on his feet and rush out to catch up to his rider. The blue creature closes the door and crawls back to Stoick's side. If his friend succeeds with the plan, everything would be back to normal. And Toothless wouldn't have to worry about this happening again. The Viking leader pats on his large dragon's head tenderly.

"Thanks Thornado. I'm sure that it would work out fine." Stoick said softly.

–

Hiccup was rushing to look for his new friends all over town. He could see that Scarlet was sitting next to Sky near the beach. The brunette was staring into space. The Skywing dragon was just resting like no tomorrow. The brunet approached with caution. The sound of the sand moving around made the brunette curious. She turns her head towards Hiccup. The Viking wave at Scarlet nervously. She smiles and gesture the brunet to come closer. And he did. Hiccup takes a spot next to his new friend and stares at the horizon. Scarlet didn't say anything nor did Hiccup. Well he's trying to…

"Why are you here Scarlet? We can go and meet other people in town." Hiccup said.

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" Scarlet asked, laughing at her remark.

"Oh, no, sorry I didn't mean it like that. What I was try-"

"I know. I was just thinking if my parents are wondering where I am. I was missing for an entire day." She interrupted.

"Is that why you're here? You were thinking of going home?" Hiccup asked.

Scarlet took a minute to think about it. She nods her head slowly. The brunette begins to explain that Sky wasn't the only dragon she has. There was a little dragon called Nilia Pygmy she named Lelia. She wasn't a very big dragon. Nor is she on the scary side. Lelia was pale blue with bright orange eyes. She had her since she was a baby. So that means Sky wasn't her first. Lelia was a loyal dragon to her from the very beginning and never left her side. There were times where Scarlet had to chain Lelia to keep her in place for certain reasons. Yesterday was one of them. And if she doesn't return soon, Lelia would go berserk. Well, not literally…

"Did it happen before?" Hiccup asked, slightly curious.

"Yeah… Unfortunately, she was later found in a Hellfire Wyvern's nest in a volcano. It was an absolute nightmare. And all that trouble to find me." She giggled lightly at the thought.

Since Lelia was a small dragon, it meant that she wasn't the strongest or the quickest. But her curiosity, one thing all Nilia Pygmy share, was her ultimate downfall. The very personality that gets her into situations that nearly had Scarlet killed. But thanks to Sky, she isn't. She shivers lightly at the thought of Lelia running wild to look for her again. The brunette was more worried of her small dragon than herself at the moment. If she finds out that her first dragon is getting hurt, or eaten, she would be devastated. And it would be all her fault.

Scarlet sighed with a guilty conscious. It would take her a few minutes to fly back with Sky. But the consequences from her parents aren't so… kind. Hiccup watch as his friend stress out. Sky woke up when she sense her rider in distress. She rubs her head against the brunette's cheek to comfort her. Scarlet leans closer with her other hand holding the other side. Her parents never really liked Sky or dragons in general. Lelia was only for protection purposes. They were about to abandon the Nilia Pygmy till it was attach to her and vice versa.

Scarlet and Lelia never separated from each other. Wherever the brunette is, the small dragon isn't too far from her. It all changed when she turned five years old. She loves Lelia, still do too, but lost interest. The brunette wanted to feel freedom. Or what her friends tell her when they ride their dragons. She knew she would never experience it nor will Lelia be able to fly with her. With her size, falling from the sky would summarize of what would happen. Scarlet hug her legs with her free hand. That was when she found Sky.

The Skywing dragon was an egg when Scarlet found her. She was lying around near a cliff with trees all over. The brunette found it by luck. She decided to take care of the egg without her parents knowing. After the discovery, Scarlet took it upon herself to study about dragons. Well, to identify what type of egg she found. All that at the age of five… Lelia became suspicious and lonely without her friend. But the brunette never noticed. Well, till now when she had time to think.

"Lelia was my first friend. I never thought I would take her for granted… I miss her Hiccup." Scarlet whispered.

"Then, why not go see her?" He suggested.

"But I thought you were excited to record Sky into your book or something."

"We can do that later. But we need you to get home."

Hiccup stands up and holds his hand out to the brunette. She stared blankly at it before taking it with a smile. Sky caresses her owner's cheek happily before clapping her wings together. The brunet called out to Toothless, his dragon, to his side. Strangely, the Night Fury was rushing to them not too far away. He stopped after knocking Hiccup down to the sand, licking him joyfully. Scarlet giggled at the affections the dragon was displaying to his rider. That happens to her before with Sky. The serpent-like dragon had a habit of crash her down after not seeing each other. For certain amount of time, that is.

"Hey there buddy. Do you want to fly?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nods happily. Hiccup stood up and walked back home to get the saddle. While the boys were busy, Scarlet was settling on Sky. She didn't need a saddle. One is being that she lost it. But her friend is soft so it wouldn't affect her as much. She whispers to the turquoise creature that they're going home soon. Sky replied with a gentle purring. The last time she saw her parents were after they left to travel again. They left her usual babysitter to watch her. Fortunately, Scarlet has a few tricks up her sleeve when dealing with people.

"Let's head out now."

The brunette turns around to see Hiccup ready and secure on his dragon. After a short moment, the four were already flying. It's been a while since Toothless got a chance to taste freedom. And he was with his best friend which was the best part. But the Night Fury is a bit confused as to why they're following the girls in front. Well, there were times where he and Hiccup flied with Astrid and Stormfly. Toothless ignores the idea nonetheless. He's just happy that he got his friend back.

"With the speed we're going, we'll get to my homeland in no time. Don't fall behind." She shouted over her shoulder.

Hiccup could sense a competitive tone in the brunette's voice. So, he's going to turn the table. He leans forward on Toothless as the dragon folds his wings. Before Scarlet could look back, she found Hiccup rushing pass her. The brunet could hear a loud 'hey' coming from behind him. He chuckles to himself and praise Toothless. Scarlet, left behind, sharpen her sapphire eyes. Sky was getting the feeling that her rider was planning something. The brunette leans forward and her dragon folds her wings. And she was off with incredible speed.

Hiccup slowed down his pace when he thought it was enough. His conscious was telling him that it was unfair to leave the girls behind. And that he doesn't know where to go from this point onward. He looks behind him to see a very fast blur coming at him. Hiccup quickly folds Toothless tail to lower himself. What was that just now? His curiosity faded when he heard giggling. He could see Scarlet smirking at him with her arms crossed. He frowns annoyingly.

"I got you in your own game." She said smugly.

"What are you talking about? You scared me from that." He stated.

"Oops, you can't blame a person for having fun."

The two stare at each other till they burst out laughing. You can figure out that they're having a lot of fun from the out-of-control laughter. Soon after when they calmed down, they soar together side by side. There were occasions when the dragons had a small competition of their own. Scarlet spread her arms and inhale that fresh air. Flying is the best thing to her. And it feels amazing against her skin and wind blowing her hair. Hiccup watch with interest. The brunette seems relaxed and enjoying what she is doing. He decides to join in.

The wind did have a calming effect. The brunet felt like this before when he went flying with Toothless long ago. He never thought he would miss the feeling. He closes his eyes and hold onto the saddle. Toothless sensed a sudden change from his rider. The Night Fury looks up to his friend. The sight made the dragon smile. Yeah, he got his friend back.

–

Toothless and Sky lands onto the ground swiftly. Hiccup and Scarlet hopped off their dragons. The brunette pets her dragon and praises her for doing a good job. Toothless watches with envy. He used to get praises like that from Hiccup most the time until they dropped in. Sky settles down on the soft grass for a nap. The humans begin their discussion on what to do next. Toothless frowns in a bored manner before settling down.

"I think it's best if we take a few shortcuts…"

"I agree but why? When we were flying, I saw how close the town is. We need to walk straight ahead." Hiccup suggested.

"I know that's what we should do but violent dragons come out during this time of day. And Sky is not a fighter." Scarlet warned.

"_If she's not a fighter, why choose her in the first place? It's a waste of time to Hiccup and me."_ Toothless grumbled under his breath.

Sky opens her eyes and hiss at the Night Fury. She doesn't like being insulted like that. So, the serpent-like dragon stated that her rider loves her more than his does for him. Toothless growled at the Skywing dragon. It was like adding salt into an open wound to Toothless. Sky raises her body and spread her wings to appear bigger. Hiccup and Scarlet rush over to their dragons to calm them. While they were busy, they heard some strange sounds coming from behind them. And see the dragons going after each other's necks.

"_My rider's relationship with me is none of your business. Even so, he does too."_ Toothless roared.

_You're an awful liar! I've seen how sad you get when his attention is on my Scarlet. You're forgotten every time it happens."_ Sky hissed.

"Calm down Toothless! This isn't like you!" Hiccup said.

"What's wrong Sky? Did something happen?" Scarlet asked with worry.

The two dragons settled down. They didn't want to worry their riders. But they did continue glaring at each other on occasion. Toothless just wants to go home and hang out with Hiccup. The brunet scratches under his chin lightly. He loves that spot. When it was over, the Night Fury's anger was gone. So was Sky. Scarlet was having a soothing conversation with her friend. They later apologize for their behavior. But Toothless can't ignore that the over-size serpent was right.

Hiccup doesn't pay much attention to him like normal…

–

That about it. Thanks for waiting and reading. Until next time, review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for updating so late. The internet wasn't working for me so I had to use my friend's laptop to finish. But I got it done finally. I hope you guys like it and Happy Halloween.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_What's wrong Sky? Did something happen?" Scarlet asked with worry._

_The two dragons settled down. They didn't want to worry their riders. But they did continue glaring at each other on occasion. Toothless just wants to go home and hang out with Hiccup. The brunet scratches under his chin lightly. He loves that spot. When it was over, the Night Fury's anger was gone. So was Sky. Scarlet was having a soothing conversation with her friend. They later apologize for their behavior. But Toothless can't ignore that the over-size serpent was right._

_Hiccup doesn't pay much attention to him like normal…_

Chapter 4: Returning Home II

Scarlet led everyone all over the forest. By the time they reach her home, it was practically night. And it was morning when they started. Hiccup and Toothless were a bit tired after wandering around aimlessly. The brunette smiled after opening the door and enters the house. She gestures to the others that they have to quietly walk up the stairs into her room. Somewhere in the supposed living room, a little light was flickering and a person was sleeping in front of it. After they were safe, Scarlet started to search everywhere in her room. She begins to search under her bed to every hidden corner. Apparently, there are more hidden tunnels in the brunette's room than he could have guessed. And she was not lying when she said she has 'ways' of getting out of the house.

"Lelia, where did I put that dragon? Oh, now I remember."

The brunette quickly rushed over to a second door near her window. At first, she was just throwing out whatever was in there. She slowly came to a stop when she smiled and pulled out a metal cage. Inside, Hiccup could see a pale blue creature. It was obvious that its' small in size. But has very long wings for its body and a tail. You could notice its orange eyes staring at you. It did not look happy from the beginning. Later on, it smiled to Scarlet. She does the same. She quickly opens the gate and put the dragon on her shoulder. Lelia snuggled closer to the brunette's neck.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind." Scarlet whispered as she pets the tiny dragon.

The small dragon let out what sounds like a chirp and a meow. Lelia stretch her body and crawls up to Scarlet's head. Sky watches the scene unhappily. She doesn't like it when her owner pays attention to her first dragon. Even thinking about it makes the Skywing dragon very upset. Hiccup walked over to the brunette and scratches the little dragon under the chin. Lelia glared for a moment before purring happily.

"I never thought I would see anything smaller than a Terrible Terror or a Fireworm."

"There are smaller dragons similar to Lelia. You just need to find one."

"I'm really surprised. I never thought there would be another island that has dragons on it and be very peaceful with humans."

"Well, the citizens here are separated into three categories: Acceptians, Denians, and Neutrians." Scarlet explained.

On her island, each village is separated into three different areas. Acceptians are citizens that accept dragons into their homes or village. Denians are citizens that deny dragons from entering their homes and village completely. As for the Neutrians, they really don't care about the dragons. The creatures are mostly seen around the Acceptians' area or Neutrians' area, which is where they are. The islands separated long ago in history because of the dragons. Some just don't like them and some do. There were many books that discuss about how the village went against each other. It had different views on everything about dragons. So, to end the bitter war, they divided the island. But there is some occasional fighting about the same matter.

"Wow, so you don't mind them being here?"

"I love dragons. My parents are a different story. The only reason we're on the Neutrians' side is because they use dragons for protection purposes. I would join the Acceptians if I had a choice."

"I guess Berk would be on the Acceptians' side too if they were here."

"Yeah, that would be great. But it's best to keep Berk as an unknown place."

Scarlet sighed after finishing her sentence. She stood up and removes Lelia off her head. She tucks the small dragon in her arms and walks over to Sky. The Skywing dragon slither closer to her human friend. Scarlet settles down around Sky's long body and caresses her dragon's head tenderly. Hiccup watched in silence. He then asked why Berk should be kept as a secret. Scarlet took a minute to think of an answer.

"I just figure that it's best to keep Berk out of unnecessary battles. The less they know the better in my opinion."

"So, what'll happen if they find out about Toothless and me?"

"As for now, nothing will if you stand out too much. Your clothes match our village. We'll say you're from the Acceptians. But we need to do something about that dragon of yours…"

"What's wrong with Toothless?"

"There aren't any dragons that are the same as Toothless. They'll be asking about where you found him. So, we'll get you a new dragon."

"But I don't want a new dragon. Toothless can hide here so there's no need."

"Acceptians always have at least one dragon with them. It would be strange if you don't."

Hiccup looks behind him to see Toothless staring back. Even without a voice, the brunet knows that the Night Fury isn't happy. Toothless' eyes sharpen to the point Hiccup could tell he was not excited about the conversation. The last time he saw something like that was when he and Toothless met the very first time. And to think he was using it now with him again. Hiccup turns back to Scarlet, who is waiting for an answer.

"Toothless is my only dragon. And I want to keep it that way." Hiccup said.

"… Alright, I'll comply with it for now. But if something goes wrong, we're going to look for a new dragon for you."

"Wait, if something goes wrong… We're staying here?"

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to make you fly home at night? It's more dangerous to go home now than during morning. And I want you to explore here."

"Where are we sleeping?"

"You're going in the guest's room. I don't think you guys would sleep on the floor."

Scarlet quickly and quietly shows the two the room next to them. Hiccup and Toothless settled into the room nicely. But the Night Fury isn't as thrilled as his human friend. Toothless grumpily crawls over next to the bed and sleeps. The lesser time they're here is better. Hiccup was busy staring at some of the items around the room. There is something things that even Berk doesn't have.

"I can get used to living like this."

Toothless snorted at that.

–

The next day, Hiccup and Scarlet went out to explore the village. While the humans are out having fun, the dragons are stuck at home. Strangely, the caretaker of the brunette is still in the same room on the same spot, sleeping like no tomorrow. It makes Hiccup wonder what his female friend did. As for the flickering light before, it was an electric dragon sleeping also. Maybe that's probably the reason the male is not waking up.

"So, I want to show you some of the dragons that residents here. And be careful. Some are not as friendly as they look."

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Back at Berk, I was known to be a dragon trainer."

"Well 'dragon trainer', make sure you don't lose a finger while making contact."

The two went to uptown, downtown, and to the plaza where there were many people crowding around. With people, there were dragons. Some of them literally took Hiccup's breath away in an instant. There were a lot of dragons that he never saw of course. Some are small and big, wide and thin, and friendly looking and none at all. It was a dragons' paradise to the brunet. When the two stopped at the plaza, there was something that caught Hiccup's attention. Scarlet stopped for a minute to follow what her new friend is staring at. That's when she had an idea.

"I suppose you already know what those are."

"Yeah, they're dragon eggs."

"And if you look all the way back there, there are hatchlings."

Scarlet walks over to the egg keeper to see if she could get Hiccup a hand on an egg or hatchling. Just by looking at the brunet, he looks like he's about to faint from joy. The old keeper agreed and let the two inside of the round wooden fence. There were dragon eggs of different varieties. Hiccup was moving from one place to the next to hold one and place it back down again. It was like looking at a kid getting their very first dragon. After Hiccup settled down, Scarlet leads the brunet to the hatchling section. It was a bit harder since Hiccup had to chase one down to hold it. If the dragons didn't like it, it released a small flame at him.

"I never thought a teenager could act like this."

"Hey, this is my first time. They look so cool."

Scarlet was smiling and giggling as Hiccup continues what he was doing. That was until he was heading towards a Hellfire Wyvern hatchling. The brunette instantly pales as she shouted for Hiccup to stay away. But it was too late. The brunet was already holding it. And thanks to Scarlet's sudden outburst, the hatchling lit its' body with its' inner flame. Hiccup quickly releases the creature when his hands were burning. Scarlet rushed over to her friend to see if he was alright. Luck for Hiccup, it wasn't as bad as it looked. Normally, it would have been much worse than little burn mark.

"I told you to be care. Hellfire Wyvern hatchlings are known to be aggressive and unfriendly. That is if you raise them properly."

The two returned home to treat the wound. After that, Hiccup made sure that he doesn't go near a Hellfire Wyvern again. If he does, he'll get another burn that would probably last for the rest of his life. And Scarlet definitely made her point when she was roughly bandaging his hands. Toothless did wonder where his rider got it.

–

That's about it. There will be more next time. Please review to show your support. And I will see you all during the next update. Again, happy Halloween to those around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. My laptop is finally working. Thank goodness for that. Anyways, thanks to those that reviewed. I appreciate your support. And for your time of making a review and waiting, I present you chapter five. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_I told you to be care. Hellfire Wyvern hatchlings are known to be aggressive and unfriendly. That is if you raise them properly."_

_The two returned home to treat the wound. After that, Hiccup made sure that he doesn't go near a Hellfire Wyvern again. If he does, he'll get another burn that would probably last for the rest of his life. And Scarlet definitely made her point when she was roughly bandaging his hands. Toothless did wonder where his rider got it._

Chapter 5: Scary Brother and His Night Crawler

Scarlet was sitting over the cliff side, staring at the ocean horizon. Beside her left rest Lelia and on the right is Sky. Hiccup and Toothless are back in her place, still sleeping if she guessed. The brunet has been here on her homeland for two days. She wasn't sure if he told anyone he would be gone for that long. If he didn't, citizens of Berk would have sent a search party. The brunette closes her eyes as the wind caresses her cheeks. Oh how she love the feeling. Sky, which was resting, perked her head up and growled. Scarlet reopen her eyes to see what alerted her dragon.

"Who's out there?" Scarlet shouted.

The three waited. Eventually, a rabbit popped out from a shrub. It looked at them before hopping elsewhere. Sky watch with interest till it was out of her sight. She then rests her head on Scarlet's lap as if it was her rightful place. Lelia snuggled closer to the brunette's neck as she was sleeping. After everything settled down, she returned back to staring at the horizon. Not too far from where she was, she could see Blusang Lindwurms flying above the water and diving to get seaweed or fish. They're long in body length. Blue, turquoise, and beige are the colors you're going to mostly see on them. However, they're known to not have hind legs. Most dragons around here does, well paper dragons are a different story.

"Maybe it's best to get Hiccup home before something happens at Berk. And Toothless doesn't seem to be happy here." She muttered under her breath.

Scarlet stood up and decided to go home. Hiccup is probably awake and is waiting for her to get home. Lelia was still on the brunette's shoulder, sleeping like there's no tomorrow. Sky was slithering beside her to keep her company. Normally, Sky would have to stay at the spot where she found her the first time or fly off and come back when she needs to. But that was because of her parents being home. She never understood why her parents didn't like dragons so much. Even the word is taboo in their house. The brunette leans closer to her serpent-like dragon. She should be happy that she's on the Neutrians' side. She wouldn't have met Lelia or Sky if she was.

–

Hiccup slowly opens his eyes. He didn't know how long he slept but it felt nice. He was completely relaxed till he felt something breathe on him. The brunet slowly looks up with hesitation. There, he could see a dragon staring at him that didn't have any skin on. Hiccup gulped. As you look further up, you could see some skin as it was getting closer to the horns. The body of it was a bit different. On its' body, you can see some red flesh exposed with its' black skin covering it. From its' head to the tail, there was a trail of its' own bones showing off. The brunet stopped breathing as the dragon stared down on him. Its' red eyes were burning holes on his very skin. He quickly looks to his side and notice Toothless still sleeping.

"You're out of luck if you think your dragon can help you now…" A deep voice said.

Hiccup looked to the other side to see a tall man standing behind the dragon. He has long spiky hair and sapphire eyes. He appeared to be around his twenties if the brunet is going to guess. The nameless man had his arms cross with a dark glare aiming directly at Hiccup. And from the looks of it, there won't be any greetings. Beside the tall man was another male. This one had short red curly hair with green eyes. He has freckles on his face that was covering most of his cheeks. He did look like he was around Hiccup's age. He didn't seem threatening with his skinny body figure. He was standing behind the taller man nervously. And a little electric hatchling was dangling off his shoulder.

"I-I don't know where he came from or how he got in. I was looking for Scarlet only to s-see him here." The skinny one said.

"And where _is_ Scarlet? I left you to take care of my little sister. I didn't think I would come home to find an intruder." The taller one hissed.

"I-I am very s-sorry. She just went m-missing."

Just that moment, the door opened. Scarlet steps in to see a crowd in front of her. When she made eye contact with the taller one, she quickly pales. Lelia, fully awake, straighten up and flies over to the evil looking dragon. She eventually lands on the dragon's head while chirping happily. After the exchange of chirping and growling, the dark dragon removes itself from Hiccup and walks over to its' owner. The taller man turns around to face Scarlet. She gulped. He quickly walks over her with a stern stare. The brunette closed her eyes tightly. Hiccup was getting worried. Scarlet didn't look happy in his point of view. When the taller man was close enough to her, he embraces her tightly.

"Oh, Scarlet, you had me worried sick! I missed you so much!" He said out of joy.

"It's nice t-to see you too, Matthew…" She said, panting for air.

Matthew released his little sister and went back to glaring the skinny teenager. He was shouting that he was a terrible caretaker and he should have gotten rid of the boy himself. Scarlet was trying her best to make the older man to stop shouting at the nervous male. Hiccup sat up from the bed to stand beside Toothless. He didn't really know what was going on with the chaos but he did figure out that the man was Scarlet's older brother. And that skinny one was her caretaker that he saw from before. He quickly shakes Toothless and whisper to the dragon to wake up. But the Night Fury never did. He just continued on sleeping like there's hardly any yelling going on. The loud noise dimmed down when the brunet looked away from his dragon.

"Matthew, it wasn't Charles fault. I went out for a bit without telling him." She explained.

"I don't care at this point. Just let me deal with this intruder and then we can talk about this." Matthew ordered.

"Wait, what intruder?"

"That one…"

Matthew then pointed to Hiccup. Scarlet widens her eyes. By this time, the dark dragon looked at the brunet and growled lowly. He could feel his blood running cold as his skin lighten. The brunette rushed over to the dragon and yanks it by the neck. She was shouting at it to stop. But it didn't listen. Instead, it was moving closer and closer to Hiccup, who was too scared to even move. Lelia, still on its' head, jumped up and down while chirping loudly. She was probably telling the dragon to stop as well. Unfortunately, it didn't listen. By this point, it was close enough for Hiccup to smell an odor coming out of it. And it didn't smell like a flower, that's for sure.

"Matthew, he's not an intruder! He's my friend! So, please tell Night Crawler to stop already!" She hissed at her brother.

"Fine… Night Crawler, come over. He's a friend." Matthew said.

Night Crawler, the dragon's name, moves away from Hiccup and makes way to Matthew. The taller male just pats the dragon on the head. He was giving the brunet an expression that said 'you're lucky… for now'. Scarlet huffed at her brother's actions. She quickly rushed over to her friend and checked to see if he was alright. Hiccup wanted to faint right then and there. Unfortunately, the brunette didn't allow such thing since she was holding him up

"I'm so sorry about that Hiccup. Matthew has some issues once in a while." She explained.

"I do not! You know that we do not allow guests to stay over. Friends or not, there's no expectations." Matthew stated.

"Well, that's a stupid rule! It's just for one night." She hissed back.

"It's o-okay Scarlet. I was just s-surprised. I never thought you had a brother."

"Unfortunately… Hiccup, that's my older brother Matthew. And that dead dragon over there is his dragon Night Crawler. He's a Black Marrow."

"He's as deadly as he appears. Just a warning to you 'Hiccup'." Matthew smirked.

Hiccup gulped at the threat. He never thought a guy like that could be related to Scarlet. Well, she was a bit violent herself when they met. She even scared Fishlegs. However, he is easily frightened by anything. Scarlet sighed heavily and exits the room. Sky approached her master and followed. Soon, the two males and the dreadful looking dragon did the same. They all stopped by the dining room and settled down there. Charles, shaking, was begging Matthew to forgive him for his carelessness. However, the dark haired male didn't bother to listen. In the corner of Hiccup's eye, he could see Scarlet's eye twitching out of irritation.

"Please, Mr. Matthew, forgive me. I-I'll do better next time." Charles begged.

"You will since you're not going to work here any longer." Matthew finally answered.

"Matthew, stop bullying him. Don't you see he's about to cry?" Scarlet sighed tiredly.

"That's the fun part… Can't I once in a while?"

Scarlet dropped her shoulders. Hiccup was now resting on a wooden chair next to a table. The brunette pinches the bridge of her nose before sitting beside her new friend. Charles was still continuing to beg tearfully. He was resorting to do it on his knees and state that his family needs the extra money. Matthew sighed before deciding to let Charles have a second chance. Fortunately, Charles stopped and return to the kitchen to make drinks. Hiccup tapped on the brunette's shoulder to get her attention. She hummed lowly.

"I think there's something wrong with Toothless." Hiccup said worriedly.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know. I tried waking him up but he didn't."

"That's because I shot 'him' with a sleeping dart." Matthew stated proudly.

Hiccup turns behind him to see Matthew. Scarlet rest her head on her hand and rolled her eyes. The older brother then explained what he did. Before all that chaos, he noticed a dark looking dragon next to Hiccup. He knew that it would make the situation worse than needed. So he used his sleeping darts on the Night Fury. The dragon would eventually wake up after an hour. Scarlet was resting her head on the table. Lelia and Sky were trying their very best to cheer their master up. Charles finally returned with drinks that he planned on making. The brunette was the first one to get it.

"That dragon of yours will be fine. But I must say, where did you find a magnificent creature as that? I never saw that around before." Matthew asked.

"Oh… Uh, Toothless is a…" Hiccup started.

"That thing is called Toothless? I think you need to think of renaming it. It deserves a better one in my opinion."

"Well, he does have retractable teeth so…"

"He's a Black dragon… He's a 'special' case." Scarlet explained.

'Special' case dragons are dragons that are the same species but have a different appearance. Black dragons are considered 'special' in a way. Other dragons too would count but there aren't as many around this island. Hiccup fumbles with his drink, worried. It feels like he was in an enemies' territory. And he's the main course. As if sensing the brunet's distress, Scarlet place her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. She gave him a smile and a wink to reassure him that he'll be okay. Matthew was thinking about Toothless, comparing him to Black dragons and such.

"My brother doesn't look or act likes one but he's a dragon researcher. He studies dragons. That's how he got Night Crawler." Scarlet explained.

"So, he knows every dragon on this island?"

"No doubt about it. My parents never approved it but he showed signs of being good at it. He loves it too. He knows _every_ dragon on here."

"Wow, he must be really good at what he does."

"Yeah, he is considered the best among the Acceptians. But he's known to be a show-off once in a while. He's is a good person though."

"You must be proud of him then."

"N-not really… But he was the reason why I wanted Sky as my dragon. He matched me up to my perfect dragon." Scarlet blushed.

–

I hoped you enjoy that. Well, this is the end for now. I hope to see new reviews from everyone. And I'll be working on the next chapter. Again, thank you to those that took time to review. For now, I abide you farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello HTTYD readers. I guess I finished writing this on time. I'm starting to get the hang of this. Well, here it is. The next chapter that you guys wanted. Please enjoy.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_Yeah, he is considered the best among the Acceptians. But he's known to be a show-off once in a while. He's is a good person though."_

"_You must be proud of him then."_

"_N-not really… But he was the reason why I wanted Sky as my dragon. He matched me up to my perfect dragon." Scarlet blushed._

Chapter 6: Hiccup Is Missing

Stoick the Vast was tapping his fingers against his wooden chair. It was his favorite chair too. Unfortunately, the scratch markings lost its' appeal to the Viking Chief. He was irritated. For the past two days, his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is gone. He did say that he was going away with his new friend for a while but didn't come back. And it was making Stoick feel a bit uneasy. His non-Viking-like son is prone to get into situations that are considered dangerous. Dangerous enough that only a Viking like himself could handle. Well, Hiccup is smart enough to get out of some. But physical strength wasn't his strong point when he needs it.

"Maybe he'll come home tomorrow. He can't be in danger _all_ the time right?" He asked himself.

Thornado looked at his rider as if he was insane. Stoick leans back on his chair even further. He is resorting to talking to himself again. And his dragon pities him. He's probably losing it like he did before. The blue dragon grumbled lowly in order to reassure his master that it'll be okay. The Viking Chief smiled a bit. He never really thought that a dragon would be there to aid him during his time of need. He could remember the times where he was killing dragons than befriending them. It was a dark age. Thornado rubbed his head against Stoick's leg. Maybe Hiccup is fine. He may not appear like it, but he _is_ a Viking after. He's the only son of the Viking Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He doesn't need to worry as much… Or does he?

–

"I said trainer! Not tamer!" Hiccup cried.

"Then train like you never trained a dragon before." Matthew shouted back.

"Matthew, this is insane! You get him out this instant!" Scarlet yelled at her brother.

Hiccup was in a ring full of Brimstone dragons. He was practically running for his life. Brimstone dragons are yellow and brown in color. They're muscular enough to fit in their natural habitat: volcanic areas. They're known for their horrid smell and bad personality. It even looks hostile too to boost its' appearance and characteristic. And they were chasing after the brunet like an angry bull. Before all of this was happening, Matthew wanted to know where Hiccup was from. Scarlet tried her best to lie but Hiccup said a few things that got him into this situation in the first place. Matthew somehow managed to think that Hiccup was a dragon tamer in the Acceptians' side. It ended up being a misunderstanding on the brunette's brother side.

"He'll be fine. He's a trainer so it'll be easy. Acceptians know their stuff Scarlet."

"A trainer and tamer are two different subjects! He'll be lunch for those Brimstone dragons!"

"Relax Scarlet. Acceptians are natural born tamers and trainers. It won't be any different for him."

"You're not listening to me! Hiccup is not well experienced yet. And you insulting them early will make it harder!" Scarlet shouted.

"That's how you normally get them to move." Matthew stated.

"Insulting a dragon is a terrible way!"

While the two siblings were arguing, Hiccup was still running for his life. Unfortunately, Toothless was not around to assist him out of it. The only dragons around is Night Crawler and Sky. That is, if you don't count the Brimstone dragons chasing him sure. Sky was making low pitch trilling at Scarlet. She was worried about Hiccup's safety at this point. Night Crawler was just resting and watching as if it was a new entertainment. Matthew later sighed and called Night Crawler to get his sister's friend. Hiccup was overjoyed now that his life is not in danger. But he is not a fan of getting picked up by the back of his shirt. The Brimstone dragons growled at him lowly. But it didn't fly after them.

"Hiccup, are you all right? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Scarlet asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit." Hiccup answered.

"That was some sight you put out there. Are you sure you're a dragon trainer, kid?" Matthew asked.

"How can anyone train a dragon when it is chasing them? That's just insane." Scarlet argued.

"Aw c'mon, give me some credit here. That happens to me all the time. How did you think I got Night Crawler?"

–

Back at Berk, the dragon training group formed in the academy. They were discussing about their missing leader and friend. Fishlegs was looking around nervously. After encountering the new girl a few days ago, he wasn't feeling like himself. Meatlug knew how her rider was feeling. The brunette's dark glare wasn't something you could forget so easily. Astrid was asking if anyone had seen Hiccup before he went missing. Fishlegs said nothing nor did anyone else. There's a possibility that he knew but it was only a hunch. He is not really sure if he should speak up about it.

"Come on you guys… Hiccup couldn't just disappear like this. One of us has to know." Astrid said.

"Even so, what do you expect us to do? We don't even know where to look." Tuffnut said, bored.

"If Hiccup is missing then that means we need a new leader. I nominate myself!" Snotlout said happily.

"Who would pick you as a leader? I rather have Fishlegs take over than you honestly." Ruffnut sighed.

"Stop it already! No one is going to be leader except for Hiccup. Just because he's not here doesn't mean it'll change." Astrid fumed.

The group fell silent. No one would disagree with Astrid. She was considered the best Viking among them. And she is the right-hand woman to Hiccup when he needs help. The rest of the dragons are having their own discussion about Hiccup as well. They were curious as to the missing brunet. It was only for two days but knowing him, anything could happen in a few hours. Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, have been asking about the new arrivers in town. Apparently the other dragons didn't meet them. Meatlug kept quiet. She was hoping that if she was quiet long enough, they wouldn't ask her about it. It was working perfectly till Astrid notice Fishlegs keeping to himself as well.

"Fishlegs, you've been quiet lately. Do you know where Hiccup could be?" Astrid asked.

"No, yes, I mean no. No I do not." Fishlegs stuttered.

"You're acting a bit strange. There's something going on."

"I just feel hungry. I haven't had anything to eat all day. That's all." Fishlegs defended.

"I think you need to lay low on the fish for a while. It might do you some good." Tuffnut joked.

Fishlegs then complained that he has a big appetite. Tuffnut only rolled his eyes. Astrid furrowed her brows. She then walks closer to the blond male and asked him again. This time, Fishlegs was walking back, say nothing. The rest was doing the same thing. They somehow had a feeling that their meaty friend knew something. He just refuses to answer. Stormfly looks at Fishlegs and back at Meatlug. The Gronkle didn't look so great either. So, the Deadly Nadder does what her rider is doing to Fishlegs. The Gronkle does the same as her rider. The rest of the dragons followed as well.

"_Meatlug, do you know what's going on?"_ Stormfly asked in dragonese.

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Maybe she does know something. Her owner is acting strange."_ Hookfang suggested.

"_There's a reason to that. It's because…"_ Meatlug started.

"_Because what exactly, Meatlug? I heard that you and Fishlegs did meet someone new in the village. But we thought it was just rumors."_ Barf and Belch said in unison.

"Okay, I admit that I know something. But it's not that much…" Fishlegs said.

The group stopped what they were doing to look at Fishlegs. He then explained that he met the new arrivers. It was a girl not around here before. Hiccup was talking to Gobber at the time to see if he could help her. She and a new looking dragon were injured for reasons unknown to him. The girl was not happy during the time but that was the pain speaking for her. She was a bit on the cautious side if he were to guess. She was mostly glaring at him that makes him still feel uneasy up until now. Later, Hiccup came on time to stop the new girl from possibly going wild on Fishlegs. She was also protective of her dragon too. When Fishlegs left, he went to look for the _Book of Dragons_. He looked carefully five times but couldn't find a dragon similar to what he saw the girl had. After that, he didn't see her or Hiccup around.

"Did you find out her name at least?" Astrid asked.

"No, I was too busy being afraid of her."

"Come to think of it, I think I did see Hiccup." Snotlout said without thinking.

"What was he doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"He was in a hurry. He was getting Toothless' saddle and was heading to the beach."

"Maybe he went flying and got lost…" Tuffnut suggested.

"I don't think so. I think he went off somewhere with that new girl." Astrid said.

"Okay, now we know. What do we do now?" Ruffnut asked.

"We're going to look for him." Astrid suggested.

–

Thanks for reading. There's not much for me to say besides review. Until next time, I bid farewell.


	7. Chapter 7

The new chapter is out! And it's the seventh chapter. Well, I hope everyone still likes my story so far. And thanks to those that reviewed. So, here's the new chapter.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_I don't think so. I think he went off somewhere with that new girl." Astrid said._

"_Okay, now we know. What do we do now?" Ruffnut asked._

"_We're going to look for him." Astrid suggested._

Chapter 7: Returning Home

Currently, Hiccup is trying to eat. And he's putting a lot of emphasis on trying. Matthew was staring down on him rather harshly. And it was making it uncomfortable for him to even touch the food. After the 'Brimstone Incident', the older male had a watchful eye on him. Scarlet didn't seem to be bothered by it since she was hardly paying any attention to him. And the brunet must say, she had been yelling at her older brother a lot. And it was mostly for Hiccup to get out of any danger. Toothless was eating his fish with the other dragons in the house. He doesn't seem to mind making a friend or two.

"So, how long are you staying here, Matthew?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, I don't know… I guess as long as I want to." Matthew replied back.

"Wait, does that mean you don't come home very often?" Hiccup asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm not the type to stay in one place too long. That's one of the perks of being a dragon researcher."

"Then, what about your parents Scarlet? I haven't seen them around."

"Oh… They're away right now. They're traveling traders. They normally bring new stuff home when they can." Scarlet answered.

"In short, they're never really home." Matthew said.

The table grew quiet. Scarlet was stirring around her mash potatoes. Hiccup was sipping on his drink. And for Matthew, he was just eating like normal. The brunet gave the brunette a side glance. He could see that his friend isn't really happy. From time to time, her eye would twitch and she would stab on her food. Yeah, Hiccup can tell when a girl is upset or someone brought up something they shouldn't. Charles came in just on time to brighten the mood. He brought more food and drinks on the table. The red head even cracked a joke. Unfortunately, no one really gave a laugh for that. Matthew continued on with his eating.

"Anyways, I'm just here for some rest and supplies. Then I'll be off to do my thing. And what about you, Hiccup?"

"Oh m-me… What about me?" Hiccup asked.

"How long are planning on staying? We got a rule around here saying no guests staying overnight."

"I'll take him home today. I'm sure his parents want him back." Scarlet said, unhappily.

Scarlet stood up and left her food behind. She then went upstairs, probably to bed if Hiccup was guessing. Sky caught her and followed her friend to her room. The brunet turned back to Matthew, who was staring at his drink. He wasn't looking so happy either. The brunet didn't know what to say. He was getting a feeling that the mention of 'parents' was the reason as to why it became so gloomy. Matthew stopped staring at his cup and looked at Hiccup. He looked like he was exhausted. Charles took the half-finished plate and went back to the kitchen to clean it. The older male sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry about that. But could you not mention about our family. She's sensitive about that." Matthew muttered.

"Is there a reason why? If you're willing to tell, that is." Hiccup asked.

"Scarlet and our parents don't get along. When she was a kid, they were never around. She only had me as support." Matthew explained.

"So, she was alone when she was a kid?"

"Well, Lelia was around but it didn't last long. Out of nowhere, she wanted a dragon to fly on. That's when I introduced the Skywing dragon to her."

"Did you give her the egg or hatchling? Is that how she met Sky?"

"No, that was all her. She did the research on Skywing dragons. She found the dragon on her own too. I just discover her secret of keeping one."

Hiccup looked back at the stairs. Sky and Scarlet are really close. It's like him and Toothless in a way. They couldn't imagine living a life without their respective dragons. The brunet could imagine the brunette being all alone when she's a kid. The only thing that could keep her company was two dragons that cared for her. He doesn't really know if Matthew was there most of the time. It's hard to picture it with his 'dislike staying in one place' personality. He was probably living out his life on his own too. Hiccup looks at Toothless. The Night Fury was finished with his food and was talking to the other dragons. Without Toothless, Hiccup wouldn't know what he would have become.

"She was a loner, which I recall. And the fact that our parents didn't like dragons made it harder on her. That why she kept Sky a secret." Matthew explained.

"Then why aren't you guys on the Denians' side? They hate dragons, don't they?"

"Most of the reasons are to use dragons as guardians or protectors for children. Most parents do that. That why we keep Lelia."

Matthew stood up and decided that it's time for him to rest. He called for his Black Marrow to follow him. And the deadly dragon did. And upstairs they went. It was just Toothless, Leila, and Charles' dragon now. The Night Fury looked at his rider before talking to his dragon friends again. Hiccup sighed, pushing his plate away. He doesn't feel hungry anymore. The brunet thought about what he learned about the brunette. Scarlet had a lonely past as a child. That's probably why she was so sensitive with Sky when they met. That dragon of hers is really important to her. Hiccup would have done the same thing if it were him.

"To think a person would consider a dragon to be their only family…" Hiccup muttered.

–

Astrid was putting the finishing touch on Stormfly. She knew that Hiccup is somewhere outside of Berk if he was gone for so long. And having the right supplies would help her in a long shot. And who knows, she might not come back after a few days herself. The blonde settled herself on her dragon. The two then flew over the beach, where the rest were going to meet. Fishlegs, apparently, was already there. He was petting Meatlug worriedly. He was probably afraid of encounter the new girl again. Or he's having the fear of not coming back to Berk again. It could be that too. Snotlout was the third, followed by the twins.

"Alright guys, are you set to find Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, I was born ready for everything. But I don't get why I can't be leader. Seriously, why can't I?" Snotlout asked.

"Because your dragon doesn't listen to you… If you can't do that, how would you handle being a leader?" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Hookfang _does_ listen to me! We just… don't communicate well…" Snotlout mumbled.

"Well, let's go. We'll fly north for now." Astrid ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone answered.

–

Scarlet was finishing dressing up. She needs to get the brunet home. It was her plan from the beginning. The brunette didn't want her brother getting suspicious. Sky was lying next to her friend. The serpent-like dragon was feeling a bit worried lately about her rider's behavior. From time to time, Sky would slither around her. The sound of knocking of her door was heard. Scarlet looks behind and says for whoever it is to come in. The door opens with Hiccup's head popping out. He smiles at her when he stepped in. She smiles back. On his shoulder was Lelia and following behind was Toothless. The smallest dragon flew over to the brunette and cuddles against Scarlet's neck.

"Hey you guys… Why are you all in here? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that, there were some tension downstairs…" Hiccup explained.

"Oh, that… Sorry about that. I just want to get ready to take you home."

"I'm leaving today?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that we need to. There might be a commotion at Berk or something."

"Then I'll get ready."

–

Astrid and the gang flew for hours heading north. At one point, they were planning of going back home to rest. But that was not they're intention from the beginning. The sun in the far distance was setting. And their dragons are getting confuse from leaving Berk's territory. However, Astrid wasn't planning on giving up too early. When hope was getting slim, the blonde saw that there was an island coming closer and closer. Everyone cheered. Maybe when they get there, they could find somewhere to rest. Or have a little lunch too. They soar down to the land. Maybe that's where Hiccup is. If not, Fishlegs might be some help to find the 'new girl'.

"Don't wander off. We're entering into an unknown territory. Be ready for anything!" Astrid warned.

"So, would that count us messing around with stuff? Because I would, you know." Tuffnut said.

"No, don't think about it. The worse thing we could do is attract attention." Astrid explained.

"I agree with Astrid. From the new girl, she had a dragon unknown to Berk. Who knows what dangerous dragon is here." Fishlegs said.

–

And that's the end to chapter seven. I hope you guys liked it. Please review also to tell me your opinions. So, that's it for now till the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the new chapter everyone is waiting for. Please enjoy…

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_So, would that count us messing around with stuff? Because I would, you know." Tuffnut said._

"_No, don't think about it. The worse thing we could do is attract attention." Astrid explained._

"_I agree with Astrid. From the new girl, she had a dragon unknown to Berk. Who knows what dangerous dragon is here." Fishlegs said._

Chapter 8: Back in Berk

Scarlet and Hiccup left the house with their dragons following them. They were about to leave and head back to Berk when the brunette spotted a crowd. She stopped for a moment to listen to the commotion. It was unclear but she could hear a 'group', 'teenagers', and 'outside of Denian's side'. She furrowed her brows, confused. The brunet stopped to see that his friend isn't next to him. He called out to her to see she was being distracted by a muttering crowd. Hiccup's curiosity peaked. He and Toothless stood next to the brunette and her dragons.

"Scarlet, what's going on over there?" He asked.

"I don't know. But it has something to do with teenagers. They were seen on the Denian's side…" She explained.

The two walk over to see what everyone was whispering about. Hiccup gasped. She looks at him with confusion before looking beyond the citizens. Yeah, there are teenagers. They were around her and the brunet's age if she was guessing. And they had dragons with them. As if they're not from around here. The blonde girl with a spikey skirt looked around and would whisper to her friends. Scarlet come to realize that they're Hiccup's friends from Berk. And their dragons are probably the reason that they attracted so much attention. And it's not a good thing as of now. Scarlet pushed her way through with the brunet right behind her.

"Oh, you guys, I found you. Where have you been?" She asked, trying to cover for them.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be downtown or something…." Hiccup followed.

"What are _you_ talking about? You were the one to go missing. We had to look for you." Astrid said.

"Yeah, that's how we got here. But this still count of me being a leader still, right?" Snotlout said.

"Will you stop that?" Tuffnut growled.

"Scarlet, do you know them?" A man asked.

Scarlet nodded. She explained to everyone that they're from the Acceptian's side. They were coming over to visit what the Neutrians are like but got lost. The citizens were about to believe her but they wanted to know about the groups' unknown dragons. Astrid was about to say something before Hiccup covered her mouth. She raised a brow at him. The brunette then explained that they were tested on like the Neglected dragons. She used the Hideous Zippleback for example of being a Two-Headed dragon. That's when the crowd faded. Apparently, they believed Scarlet's lie. Well, for now… Astrid yanks Hiccup's hand away from her lips.

"Will you explain to me what is going on?" She shouted.

"But first tell me how did you guys get here? I didn't know you guys knew about this place."

"We didn't. We just flew here aimlessly till we saw an island." Ruffnut said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm taking you all home." Scarlet ordered.

"But we just got here! We're tired!" Tuffnut complained.

Scarlet backed away, shocked. Hiccup stepped in to tell them that they really need to leave. And they cannot get any unnecessary attention for any other reasons. That's something the brunette and him couldn't afford right now. Toothless walked over to his fellow dragon friends and told them what is going on. The rest of the creature complied. Sky nudges her head against her rider's arm to gesture for her to get on. The brunette did what she was asked. The others followed too before taking off to the sky. When they were far enough, Fishlegs gulped as he stares at the 'new girl'. Even though she's not new anymore…

"So, what was that all about? Or do I have to wait for that too Hiccup?" Astrid asked, angry.

"That's Scarlet's home. It's not good to be there at the moment."

"Why, did something chaotic happen? Can I join?" Tuffnut asked.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Scarlet asked, shocked.

"That's natural… He and his sister are a bit destructive." Snotlout explained.

"Anyways, going to Berk is the best choice right now." The brunet said.

"But why is _she_ coming with us?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because she knows the way back to Berk better than anyone here…" Hiccup said.

Scarlet ignores the sudden hostility in the group. She just stared forward over the endless sea. Seriously, if she knew that this would happen, she wouldn't try to beat her flying record. This is too much responsibility for her to handle alone. Sky croons at her rider, trying to comfort her best friend. Lelia even gave her a little dragon smile. She smiles back and pats them both. The serpent-like dragon flew faster to make sure she was on the lead. Hiccup flew right next to her. He gave her a side-way smile. While this was going on, the rest wondered about the two. They were together for two days so anything could happen. And Toothless looked like he wasn't too happy about it.

"Do you think they're dating?" Tuffnut asked.

"She could do better." Ruffnut giggled.

"Stop that, you two. We need to focus on getting home." Astrid ordered.

And the rest of the flight was in silence. But Astrid had a watchful eye on the two riders in the front. They do seem to be overly friendly.

–

"Welcome back son."

Stoick the Vast walk over to his skinny son and hugged him tightly. Hiccup, at this point, was having trouble breathing with his father crushing his body. The Viking Chief pulled away on time to give him a pat on the shoulder. The brunet smiled at him weakly. The conversation went on while Scarlet was busy looking around. She was sitting near the fireplace, or that what she thought, and watch the fire flicker most of the time. Lelia and Sky was resting around her like a circle. The smallest dragon was sleeping on Sky's head. Scarlet brush her hair behind her ear. Now that Hiccup is home, she was planning on doing the same for herself. But she wasn't exactly willing…

"Mom and Dad won't be home for a few more days. And Matthew is probably gone again…" She whispered to herself.

"How about staying here? Wouldn't it be lonely if you went back? Well Charles is there, but still…" Hiccup asked.

The brunette turned around to see the brunet smiling down at her before sitting. She does the same but a bit forcibly. She told him that she appreciates his kindness but it's time for her to return. Charles would have a nervous breakdown if she wasn't there. And her parents would probably be home soon from their travels. They'll be extra strict with her wandering around. Hiccup listened to her excuses but didn't do or say anything about it. He knew it was all excuses to leave Berk. And he doesn't have the right to restrain her here. She's not even in the Hairy Hooligan tribe.

"But if you ever want to come to Berk, you're welcome to stay here whenever." Hiccup offered.

"Thank you Hiccup… That means a lot to me. But you know… There is something I want to do before I leave."

"What would that be?"

–

"You want to what?" Fishlegs asked, flabbergasted.

"You heard me; I want you to record Sky into the Book of Dragons." Hiccup said.

"But why exactly? I said I wanted to do it before but I kind of changed my mind."

"Aw, c'mon Fishlegs… Think about it, what if a dragon like Sky comes here again and they knew nothing?"

"Well, that's true but…"

"Oh, just do it already. What harm would it do? But I would like it to do some damage around here." Tuffnut smirked.

Fishlegs sighed as he gave in. There's no point when your friends are ganging up on and cornering you. The blond took out his notes and gesture the brunette to bring her dragon over. Sky slithers close to the male with her rider following right next to her. Unfortunately, the boy's hands were shaking the serpent-like dragon looking over him. He pulled his notes over his nose, exposing only his eyes. Scarlet, taking notice, ordered her Skywing dragon to back down. The dragon complies before resting her body on the stony ground. Lelia was flying in circles around the former arena.

"O-Okay… We're going to start on the body size and appearance." Fishlegs said.

"Okay then. Sky, can you extend your body for him?" Scarlet asked.

The turquoise colored dragon stretches her body for the blond to examine. He would glimpse at the Skywing dragon and write in his notes. Hiccup did the same. Even though he was with the creature for a long time, he didn't really notice the length of Scarlet's friend. And that is one long dragon if he may say so himself. The blond then finished his notes before telling the brunette that he wants to see it fly. Scarlet looks a bit unsure. Sky avert her attention the gates behind her then back to the brunette. Everyone started to stare at her as if they're suspecting her to know something wrong would happen.

"Oh, flying… She can do it but not in here. It's too small for her speed." She explained.

"Then start from the entrance. We can still see from here." Tuffnut said.

"Okay then. I guess we're going to fly Sky."

The brunette straddles herself on the dragon before floating. Lelia was about to join them when she was told to remain behind. She huffed out a small puff of smoke, irritated. The Nilia Pygmy landed on Hiccup's head. Scarlet gave her an apologetic smile before taking off to the sky. She quickly grips on her saddle as the speed increase. So far, Sky was planning on just swirling upward then dropping with incredible speed. Luckily, the brunette is able to handle it. The serpent-like dragon reached the highest point where the arena was a tiny dot. Sky instantly turned her body down. And with the harsh wind, they plunge downward. The Skywing dragon went so fast that the saddle almost became loose. And from a different angle, they're a blur. That never really happens. This is a new speed Scarlet didn't know about.

"Sky, I think we're crash landing again!" She screamed.

Before she could make a move, the sight of water getting closer made her worry. If they don't change position now, crashing into water isn't going to feel like feathery pillows. Sky changed the angle of her tail, making them ski across the wide ocean. Waters were flying on each side as they slid through. Scarlet smiled at her new discovery. Sky thought it was enough performance and decides to go back to the arena. When they got there, everyone had their mouth open. Even the other dragons seem to do the same. Scarlet removes herself from her reptilian friend. She moves closer to Hiccup so she could get Lelia.

"So, how was that?" She asked.

"Uh… Uh…" Hiccup muttered.

"That… was so cool! I want to try that!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison.

"That was really impressive. I never thought there was a dragon that matches Toothless' speed." Fishlegs awed.

"Yeah, Toothless is the fastest here in Berk." Hiccup said.

Sky smiled at her friend as if she won a prize. Toothless grunted lowly. Sure, so what? He bets that he could do more than she could. If she has speed, he has intelligence and charisma. He isn't known to be the best around here for nothing. The serpent-like dragon somehow senses his mockery. She only stared at him before moving in closer to her rider. Scarlet didn't pay any mind to it as she was talking to Fishlegs. He was explaining to her that there is another test that Sky needed to do. The twins moved in closer. The brunette suddenly didn't feel well.

"What is the next test?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a reaction test. Most dragons don't like this." Fishlegs said.

"It's the eel reaction test." Tuffnut said evilly.

–

That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. And please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally this is completed. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update date this. School and work can pile up when you don't organize the schedule. Anyways, I hope this can make up the wait. Please enjoy. And, oh, I forgot to proofread it so sorry for some grammar errors.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_What is the next test?" She asked._

"_Oh, it's a reaction test. Most dragons don't like this." Fishlegs said._

"_It's the eel reaction test." Tuffnut said evilly._

Chapter 9: Reactions

Scarlet nervously smiles. There were a few ideas she came up with when she heard that. Maybe they would put Sky in the arena full of eels. Or have an eel electrocute her precious Skywing dragon. However, Sky, personally, doesn't mind having eels slithering around. She would probably ignore the thing till someone let her out. Fishlegs pulled out a bag that was strapped on Meatlug. He pulled out the yellow-black eel in it and wiggles it in front of Sky's face. The serpent-like dragon just stared at it in a daze. She later gave Scarlet a side-way glance to see if her rider knows anything about this. The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"No reaction…" Fishlegs hummed.

"I guess there are some dragons that are not afraid of eels." Hiccup added.

The blond pulled away the eel and stuff it into the bag. He then wrote into his small notebook with a questionable frown and stare at Sky before writing. The serpent-like dragon slither her way to Scarlet and nudge her head against the rider, absent-minded. The brunette smiled before averting her attention the 'big boned' blond. She raised a brow in confusion. That's it? You just put an eel in front of a dragon and see what it does? How is it considered a reaction test? And to think she was getting worried for nothing. Fishlegs close his notebook and place it in his pocket.

"Well, that's about it."

"I guess Sky is going to be in the _Book of Dragons_ soon." Hiccup cheered.

"I wanted to see more things break." Tuffnut huffed.

"When do you not?" Snotlout asked, rolling his eyes.

Tuffnut smirked at Snotlout. He responded with a 'when I'm dead'. Snotlout rolled his eyes again. Scarlet watched the two as they started their own conversation. Sky was slithering around with Lelia flying above her. Those two seem to be getting along well. Hiccup walks over to the brunette, settling his hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see the brunet smiling at her. She knew what he was going to say. After this, Scarlet and her two dragons are going home. The brunette knew that once she leaves, she's not coming back. Even if Hiccup does allows her to visit them whenever she wants. She turns away from the brunet.

"Sky, Lelia, it's time to go." She shouted across the room.

"Remember to visit sometime." Hiccup suggested.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Have a safe flight."

"Hiccup, I can handle myself. If there's any trouble, I'll come back."

Scarlet lift herself up on Sky and settled there. Lelia noticed her owner on the serpent-like dragon and flew to her shoulder. The small dragon rest there, caressing the brunette's neck. She gave everyone a smile. This is the last day she's going to see Berk. She floated midair and exit the arena with high speed. Before Scarlet could blink, they were up in the blue sky. She looks down to see the village of Berk and the Dragon Academy. The moving figure around the former arena was probably Hiccup and his friends trying to say goodbye from a distance.

"… C'mon Sky… We better get home soon before Charles has a mental breakdown."

–

It was practically night time when Scarlet and the rest landed. The brunette just stretched her body before sighing. Instead of taking the short way home, she wanted to fly around till she felt tired. The time somehow slipped her mind when she was in the sky. It was till Lelia decided to move around that she came to notice the starry night. The small dragon was still napping on her shoulder with light snoring that sounded like purrs of a cat. Sky was slithering around the ground, nudging her head on Scarlet's side. The brunette was debating whether she should bring Sky home or let her stay at her hiding place. She eventually caves in to letting the Skywing dragon to stay with her. She needed some company.

"Let's go home. But mom and dad are coming home soon from their trip anytime. So, please keep quiet." Scarlet warned.

Sky let out a low pitch croon. She understood what her friend was asking. The Skywing dragon slithered next to Scarlet when she was walking. The walk didn't take too long since she used the shortcut. Even though it is very dangerous at this time of night… And any weird dragon could pop out from anywhere. However, she didn't really care. And apparently, neither did Sky. They just continued walking through the grassy ground in peace with the sound of crickets cricking from a far distance. Lelia would even stir in her sleep from time to time to feel comfortable.

"I wonder if Matthew left already…" She muttered.

Many didn't know but Matthew developed the habit of not staying in one place for certain limits on his own. It started about when he was twelve. Their parents weren't home a lot and he hated being in places that are too quiet or appear lonely. Being a researcher probably became his dream at that time. From occasions, Matthew would come once a month to visit her to see how she is doing. However, after a day or two, he just leaves without thinking. The habit went as far as to tying him down on a chair for the holidays. Their parents want them to spend time together as a family for a few days but Matthew couldn't comply. The guy just acted like a zombie the entire time.

"No matter… I have Sky and Lelia so I'm not lonely anymore."

Sky crooned with a smile. Scarlet pat her dragon on the head in appreciation. Sometimes, the brunette would wonder how she would have turned out if her Skywing dragon was not around during those important years. She would probably be lonely in the house she calls home and lock herself in her bedroom. She would have been even lonelier if Lelia wasn't there to play with her when she was a kid also. Scarlet have always envy some of the kids in her village that spent time with their parents. Most of the time, she wished she could be like them; a big happy family.

Since Lady Luck decided to join them, not a single malicious-like dragon appeared on their nature walk back home. Scarlet opened the door to see the house is bright and quiet. There isn't even a small sound of Charles' Electric dragon electricity flickering somewhere in the distance. That's a bit odd. Normally, since Charles became her babysitter, it was never really quiet when he and his dragon are around. The brunette's intuition was screaming for her and her two dragons to run away before something bad happens. Ignoring it, she just continued her way in.

"Charles, I'm home. Did you prepare dinner?" She asked.

"Charles isn't here darling." A feminine voice replied.

"We're in the kitchen Scarlet. Mama made a lot of food today. She even made your favorite." A masculine voiced replied after.

"_Oh no… Don't tell me… They're home already?"_ Scarlet thought, panicking.

Scarlet looked around while listening carefully. She needs to hide Sky. Leila was already awake and flew into the kitchen to distract her parents for the time being. She mentally thanked Leila for her brave sacrifice. Her parents are a bit if-y with Leila since they despise dragons of any kind. They even hate Mint dragons. They're pale green with a pink underbelly. They're mostly mistaken as lizards for its' small size and lack of wings. Their looks have given rise to the common insult of calling dragons "large lizards". And they're mostly known to be peaceful creatures of the land despite being the weakest kind. Even if they're hatchlings, Mints are relative smaller than regular hatchlings.

"A-Ah, Leila… Where's Scarlet? It's almost dinnertime and she's not here." Her father asked.

"And I made her favorites too. It'll get cold soon if she doesn't eat it." Her mother complained.

Scarlet took that chance to rush herself and Sky upstairs to her room. Leila was probably entertaining her parents as best as she could so the brunette couldn't get caught. She might be using her dancing. When she was a little girl, Leila would come up with things to keep her happy. And the dance she came up with would normally do the trick for her. Her parents saw it somehow and thought it was completely strange. However, they never said anything about it. Scarlet hurried Sky up the stairs by pushing her tail forward as she slithers. She never felt this scared in her life. Everything was working out perfectly till Sky accidently miss one step and slipped down, dragging Scarlet with her with a loud thump.

"What was that?" Her mother wondered.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Her father suggested.

"_Oh no, they're going to see Sky!"_ Scarlet thought harshly.

The brunette hurried herself up but her body was tangled up with Sky's. It was practically impossible to get out of. She then gave up at trying to get up and rest on the wooden floor. Maybe she could lie her way out of this. Like how she would lie to Matthew about Hiccup being from here. However, she should be a bit more convincing since it's her parents. They normally don't believe her most of her life. It's as if they could see right through her every time. It was a bit scary if you think about it. Your parents could read your mind with one hundred percent accuracy. Got her busted whenever she tried to sneak out or cover up something.

"Scarlet, what in the world is _that_?" Her mother asked.

"That's a dragon! A Skywing dragon too! What is it doing in this house?" Her father growled.

Her father is named James Lancaster. He is tall in height with a very well built body. On the left side of his temple, he has a scar that is shaped like an 'X'. He got it from fight sea dragons during his travels. His hair is dark brown that is mostly slid back, making it spiky at the end and two strand of hair in front. Most people recognize him by his goatee. Her father appeared to be one of those buff warriors you would normally find in battles, he would if he wanted to, than being a traveling trader. Despite that, citizens mistook him around forty as his age when he is actually thirty-one. He is also known to be the bravest after fighting countless dragons during his sea travels. Not just brave, he's the strictest person around. However, he likes to party a lot if he could drink as much as he wants.

Her mother is Emily Lancaster. When she's standing near her husband, she would be counted on the short side. However, her height is average for most women. Her body was slim and curvy in the right places since she is fit. Her face was naturally beautiful even without those things called make-up. She has long brown hair that would be curled at the end. Unlike Scarlet, Emily has those traits that would be similar to a queen of royalty. Because of her looks, many passing performers would ask her to join their performance. Some would court her too. However, she declines every time. She wanted to stay with her husband and his adventure in the sea. She's in her thirties this year.

In the eyes of others, they would be considered as a perfect family. A strong father, beautiful mother, intelligent son, and adventurous daughter would be considered perfect. Well, it's not. Everyone wish they could be like them but Scarlet wished it was the other way around. Of course being a traveling trader would mean being away for a long time and coming back at unknown days is natural and part of the job. Sometimes Scarlet would think they went missing when she was a kid. She was alone from the very start. And when Matthew became a dragon researcher, she became even lonelier. It's hard to say that this is a perfect family when it's not.

"Scarlet, explain to me why there is a dragon in our house." James growled.

"Darling, you know we don't allow other dragons here. Get rid of it this instant!" Emily complained.

Sky released a nervous croon from her parents' hostility. She knew that she isn't welcome here from her father's dark glare. The serpent-like dragon slithered off Scarlet as she sat up. The brunette wasn't even in a good mood as of now. She didn't even say anything back. She just sat on the floor with her arms crossed on her bent legs. The brunette just felt frustration building up as her parents continued on bad-mouthing her dragon. Sky was, at this point, resting her head on Scarlet's legs with her eyes closed. Leila left the kitchen to help comfort the Skywing dragon. The serpent-like dragon didn't know what her friend was feeling since half of her face had darkened.

"Didn't we teach you better Scarlet? Hurry up and get rid of that thing!" Emily shouted.

"… Shut up…" Scarlet muttered.

"What did you say?" James asked.

"I said shut up! Both of you just shut up!"

"Don't you dare speak to us with that sort of tone young lady!" Her father yelled.

"I don't care! I hate this family so much! If you get rid of Sky, I'm leaving too."

The room became silent as Scarlet's words echoed through the room. Both James and Emily became speechless. They didn't know what to say back. Their only daughter just threatened them that she would leave if the dragon did. The taller male turned his shocked expression to a stern frown. As a father, he felt disappointed and shame. Why would the brunette become so attach to some unknown dragon out of nowhere? He was more than disappointed when his only son ran off becoming a dragon researcher rather than being a traveling trader like himself. The same feeling of that day is coming back with his precious daughter.

"Darling, what are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I hate being part of this family. Both of you were never there for me… Only Leila and Sky were there." She stated.

"But dragons aren't family. You should know that Scarlet."

"You're wrong. I consider them as family more than I do with you two. What sort of parents would leave their kids alone?"

"We were working hard for you and Matthew. It's hard earning money these days. You should understand that." James said.

The conversation dimmed down. Scarlet stood up and turned to her parents. They both could see how the brunette is ready to cry. Leila and Sky were trying their very best to keep her calm. Alas, it was not working. This situation was a bit emotional for her. Even though it was quiet and no one is talking, the atmosphere is cold and tense to be in. James was standing his ground with the same frown. Emily was standing next to her husband with her hand behind his back. She was feeling a bit uneasy about the new dragon in the house. Her father took a step closer to the brunette, being face to face with each other. Out of sudden, Sky and Leila hissed at him. They were trying to defend Scarlet just in case.

"Silence you monsters! Scarlet, are you choosing these unholy creatures over your own family?" He asked.

"James, what are you saying? Of course she wouldn't. Don't say such foolish things." Emily argued.

James just held his hand up to silence her. Emily was shocked and remained silent. Maybe her husband was getting at something. From how her daughter was defending the Skywing dragon, she is beginning to be doubtful about it. Sky caressed her head against Scarlet's cheek gently. It was bit too late to avoid the question now or run out this time. She knew that. Scarlet wiped her tears away and stood her ground like her father. Her father height made her feel a bit smaller than she really is. However, she's not going to let that fluster her to the least.

"… I'm sorry father… But if I had to, I would without any regret." Scarlet answered with pride.

"Scarlet, what are you saying? We love you very much. Don't you know that?" Her mother reasoned.

"Apparently she doesn't Emily… Do you know what you are saying?" Her father asked.

"Yes… I care for Leila and Sky. I'll protect them if I have to."

In all his years of being a prideful man had he felt ashamed. His only daughter would betray him for dragons. His body shook with rage and his blood was rushing to his head. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think right with this anger. In the end, James had at least common sense not to raise a hand against his daughter. No, he still cares for her. However her behavior will not go unpunished. Emily rushed to his side and requested him not to do anything too rash or something he would regret later. In a way, she was too late. He already knew what punishment to give to his daughter. A punishment that would teach Scarlet a lesson but it would break his heart at the same time.

"If you care for these creatures so much, then leave." James said lowly.

"James, what are you doing?" Emily asked, shocked.

"You, as of now, are no longer part of this family. Don't let me see your face again."

"If that is what you want, fine. You will never see me again. I'll disappear from this island." Scarlet replied.

"Wait a minute Scarlet! Your father doesn't know what he is saying. Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry mother… I've made up my mind."

That night, Scarlet ran out of her former home off to the sky. Maybe it's not too late to go visit Berk again. Emily rushed to the door to stop her daughter but it was too late. She was already in the sky. She leans against the door frame. Her only daughter ran off to somewhere unknown and it was both her and her husband's fault. In retrospect, without those dragons, Scarlet would have been lonely either way. Maybe they should have considered that before jumping into hatred. Emily removed herself off the door frame to her husband. James was still standing on the same spot with the same expression. She frowns at him.

"Are you happy now? We lost a daughter because of this. Maybe we should stop this hatred for dragons."

"How can I be happy? I know she'll come back. We just need to wait."

"I don't care anymore. Tomorrow, I'm looking for my daughter."

–

This chapter is done now. Just a few more to go… Anyways, wish me some luck. And this chapter is sure intense now. Maybe Scarlet could stay at Berk and become a citizen there. Or not if I want change it up. So, until then, please review. Thank you for your patience.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. This is the new update. This is as much as I can do. Anyways, I've been thinking about something. Since some of you were waiting for Toothless to fall in love with someone, it might take a while. So it'll take a few chapters before that happens. But the story is developing very well. So, who know? Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to proof-read it that much so sorry for the grammar errors.

Previously on _Different Path_:

_That night, Scarlet ran out of her former home off to the sky. Maybe it's not too late to go visit Berk again. Emily rushed to the door to stop her daughter but it was too late. She was already in the sky. She leans against the door frame. Her only daughter ran off to somewhere unknown and it was both her and her husband's fault. In retrospect, without those dragons, Scarlet would have been lonely either way. Maybe they should have considered that before jumping into hatred. Emily removed herself off the door frame to her husband. James was still standing on the same spot with the same expression. She frowns at him._

_"Are you happy now? We lost a daughter because of this. Maybe we should stop this hatred for dragons."_

_"How can I be happy? I know she'll come back. We just need to wait."_

_"I don't care anymore. Tomorrow, I'm looking for my daughter."_

Chapter 10: True Meaning of Home

Sky was pretty much worn out when they landed on Berk. From the sky, it was easy to say that the sun is rising and morning is arriving soon. The Skywing dragon instantly dropped to the sandy ground as she slithers around to get comfortable. Scarlet sat down on the beach with Lelia in front of her. The small dragon just purred in worry. The brunette was feeling a bit stressed out. When she calmed down she gently pat Lelia's back in appreciation. Sky took the chance to slither to the two and form a circle around them. All the tension that was lingering vanished when Scarlet rest her body on Sky's body. Maybe getting away from home was the best choice after all.

"I guess it's just you, Lelia, and me now…"

Scarlet hugged her legs in thought. It was just about an hour ago when she was on her homeland. She shouldn't be too shocked over this. Something like this would eventually happen. It was unavoidable. The best thing out of it is that it didn't get worse than it needed to be. And no one got hurt during the process. The ocean waters splashed gently on the sandy surface. It was calming to listen. In the orange sky, dragons unfamiliar to her were soaring above. And the whispering breeze caressed her cheeks. It was somewhat like her homeland. However, there's no internal war going around with humans and dragons.

"Let's start over… Berk is going to be our home from now on."

Lelia purred and Sky crooned with agreement. They don't seem to mind the change of environment. So it's settled. All they need to do next is go see Hiccup for the citizenship. Well, that would mean she needs to wait for it. No one would be up at this time during the day. Scarlet sighed tiredly. Since there is nowhere else to go that would be considered shelter or a house, they're stuck on the beach. Sky was already asleep from over-exhaustion and Lelia was taking a quick nap for time to pass by. The brunette snuggled close into the sandy ground and on the serpent-like dragon's body. Scarlet followed soon after.

–

Hiccup stretch his body out as he sat up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly to get rid of any tiredness. Toothless was on his stone bed, quietly snoring away. They're finally returned to Berk after being away for some time. His father, Stoick, was overjoyed when he returned unharmed. And it was saddening when he and his friends had to say goodbye to a new one that arrived into the village. The brunet did learn a lot about her but she doesn't know that much about him. Well, she knows that he and Brimstone dragons don't get along at all. And that her brother scares him with his odd personality. He removed himself off the bed and went downstairs.

"I'm telling ya Stoick! She was the one that crashed down on Berk. She is one of Hiccup's friends." Gobber said.

"I know that Gobber. But what I wanna know is why she is there on the beach _sleeping_?" Stoick asked.

"As if I knew the answer to that… Oh maybe she is one of those people that can't sleep unless it's somewhere specific."

"Have you been drinking the salt waters again before you got here Gobber?"

"I don't do that anymore! I've learned my lesson already!"

Hiccup just hid himself somewhere on the stairs. Apparently what kept the brunet around was about the girl. What his father and Gobber were saying sounds rather familiar. As if they were talking about Scarlet. If he was right, then she's at the beach… sleeping? Why in the world would she be sleeping there? Didn't she go home back to her homeland like she said? Or did she crashed down like before and floated back to Berk? There were a lot of possibilities as to why. The brunet rushed down the stairs and greets his father and friend before running out of the house. Scarlet must be at the beach like his father said.

When he arrived there, there was a crowd standing there and conversing with one another. Hiccup was close enough to hear the words 'girl', 'asleep', and 'unknown dragons'. The brunet pushed his way through the large crowd. Not too far, he could see familiar long brown hair and baby blue snake-like body. He rushed over to her much to the citizens' surprise. He quickly shakes her body to wake her up. After a long shaking, Sky was the one waking up. She growls at Hiccup, unknowingly, for his disturbance. Lelia puffed out her chest while she was still half asleep.

"Hey you guys. It's me, Hiccup? Your friend from Berk…?"

Sky stared closely at him. With her bright purple eyes half open, she releases a deep breath towards the brunet. The Skywing slithers her body around to see if she could wake up her sleeping friend. Scarlet mumbled before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When she's finally fully awake, she quickly stood up. Her cheeks became very bright red from realizing her current situation. Maybe sleeping on a beach was a bad idea after all. Citizens of Berk continued on whispering and muttering in the background. Her blush expanded throughout her face.

"I guess this isn't the best place to talk…" Hiccup smiled sheepishly.

"I-I agree. Please, if you don't mind, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, I think I know a place. Let's go to my house. That way you can start explaining."

"There's no going around the bush with you, is there, Hiccup." She giggled silently.

–

Scarlet was rubbing her fingers on the rough surface of her beverage. The only thing she could say– well not say, more like thinks– is that it is very… quiet. Toothless woke up from his slumber to find Hiccup missing from his bedroom. He slightly panicked before running out of the house to search for him. The brunet came home right on time. The Night Fury was about to jump on him with joy till he saw something that he wanted to see the least. Now, he's resting on his belly near the fire he started. Sky and Lelia were doing the same on the other side. The humans were talking among themselves of the brunette and her two dragons.

"_I thought you and your human were supposed to be home."_ Toothless said in dragonese.

"_I would love to leave but Scarlet ran into trouble. So we came back here."_ Sky huffed.

"_I think you two should get along. Our humans won't like it if this continues. And we'll be staying here Sky."_ Leila said.

"_You're saying _here_?"_ Toothless grumbled.

"_Yes, we are. I would be more than happy to leave. But Scarlet was disowned by her father. She has nowhere to go."_ Sky explained.

And that's what Scarlet is telling the surrounding humans. What she was informing them drilled into her head as they adjust to it. There goes the 'crash and burn' theory Hiccup was thinking from before. The brunette is still taking account that she was homeless without any family. This was the only choice she had when she was flying away. If not, drowning might have sounded appealing. Stoick leans back on his favorite chair. That's quite a predicament. Gobber was rotating his hammer hand awkwardly. He couldn't really say anything to help the mood. Even if he did, it was not considered appropriate for this sort of situation.

"Dad, how about letting her stay here on Berk? She's willing to be a Viking like us!" Hiccup cheered.

"I agree with Hiccup here. We do need some bread making Vikings." Gobber said.

"You guys have break making Vikings? I never thought they exist…" Scarlet wondered.

"We do actually. And we do need extra help around." Stoick chuckled.

They all came to an agreement. Scarlet was allowed to stay in Berk for as long as she wants. So that means areas on the island is available to her now that she's a true Viking like everyone else. Hiccup cheered happily at the news. Now, his friends can get to know each other. And that would imply to him as well. Toothless was frowning somewhere in the background. However, he didn't make a sound to indicate it. Sky smiled lightly after hearing that they're allowed to stay. Leila flew to the brunette's shoulders and cried out of joy. This is the first for Scarlet. Maybe Berk was meant to be her home after all. A home that made her feel welcome.

–

That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that it came out short and late. But I will try my best to not let it happen again. So, thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! This is the new updated chapter for this week. I'm super happy right now. My mom was so kind enough to let me and my siblings pick what we want this year. And I got myself some of Cressida Cowell's books from 1-7. All I need is 8 and 9. I couldn't find it in the store but I plan on trying again next time we go. And 10 is coming soon. I think it's coming out next year? I don't know. I'm researching for that. Anyways, please enjoy this.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_You guys have break making Vikings? I never thought they exist…" Scarlet wondered._

"_We do actually. And we do need extra help around." Stoick chuckled._

_They all came to an agreement. Scarlet was allowed to stay in Berk for as long as she wants. So that means areas on the island is available to her now that she's a true Viking like everyone else. Hiccup cheered happily at the news. Now, his friends can get to know each other. And that would imply to him as well. Toothless was frowning somewhere in the background. However, he didn't make a sound to indicate it. Sky smiled lightly after hearing that they're allowed to stay. Leila flew to the brunette's shoulders and cried out of joy. This is the first for Scarlet. Maybe Berk was meant to be her home after all. A home that made her feel welcome._

Chapter 11: Bread Making Vikings

Scarlet was standing outside of the bakery, frightened. It was only two days since she was here. And it seems like she doesn't fit in well. One is being she's from a different island from the beginning. Second would be is her getting the bakery on fire. She was doing what she was told step by step. The brunette couldn't understand what could have started this explosion. One minute she's putting a tray of dough in the oven and the next _Ka-boom_! And this was the third time today. Hiccup is going to flip when he sees this. Well, Scarlet is not worried about him. She's worried about what Stoick the Vast is going to do.

"I am so dead right now…" Scarlet muttered.

"That doesn't even define how much trouble you're in."

Scarlet turned around to see Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup. She pales instantly. Technically, they're Vikings. Immediate death is probably too simple and fast for a punishment. Plus, they could have done much better for torture. Or that's what his parents have been telling her. Toothless and Thornado were beside their owners watching the flames engulf the wooden building as it grew. Sky and Leila were right behind them also. Scarlet could guess what the two dragons were thinking about. It wasn't too hard if you ask her. Anyone would have. To summarize it, she's busted.

–

"How can one person burn down the same place three times?" Stoick asked.

"Well, you have to hand it to her Stoick. This might be a new record." Gobber commented.

"That's a good thing right dad? We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said.

"Not for Vikings that just makes bread! What I do now and you and Toothless did before were. Not this."

"Please, Stoick sir. Giving the circumstances, it was my first day on the job. I-I just need to get used to it."

They were all in Hiccup and Stoick's house. They were all talking about Scarlet's mishap at the bakery. The owners of the store forgave her since she was still new around here. And they and Stoick agreed that she will not work there again… ever. Hiccup was trying his best to calm his father's irritating headache. And his best to keep the brunette from getting kicked out. It's going great so far since they didn't mention anything about exile. Scarlet was feeling a bit doubtful. Two days and she's already causing trouble. Sky slithers towards her rider and nudge on her cheek.

"There's no time for that. Winter is coming and there's a whole village I need to feed."

"You know dad, the village can go on with less feeding." Hiccup commented.

"Don't use that on me Hiccup."

"Maybe she doesn't have to be a bread making Viking. She can do some fishing!" Gobber suggested.

"Oh, if it's fishing then I can do it. I fish for Sky all the time. Sky is great at getting fish too." Scarlet smiled.

Stoick raise a brow in thought. Making her get a job in the bakery was something Scarlet didn't agreed on from the beginning. They just wanted to find her a place to make her fit in and welcome. They didn't bother asking her if she could make something as simple as bread. And she didn't refuse the offer. The brunette just sat back on the wooden chair by the table and watched the conversation go on without her involved. And this is the result of it. Now, they're back to square one. And this time, it's fishing. When Scarlet was small, she would go out near the cliff where she found Sky and fish there. She did it every day. Even her father caught her once with a fishing rod, he felt proud because she was 'following his footstep'. That wasn't the case.

"Alright then… Hiccup, you and Scarlet are on fishing duties." Stoick ordered.

"Yes, thank Stoick sir. I won't let you down this time." Scarlet said, proudly.

–

Scarlet and Hiccup were fishing with her dragons, some of the other dragons gathered for their own meeting. Toothless was resting on his belly and listening to what the other dragons were saying. It wasn't that hard to focus on what they were talking about. Their loud voices did a great job on doing so. Right now, they were talking about seeing the newcomers on the island that crashed here a few days ago. It was old news to the Night Fury. And the least he wants to talk about it. He's still can't get over the fact that Hiccup would choose someone he hardly knows over him. And if it wasn't for him, the brunet wouldn't be alive to this day.

"_I never thought there's new dragons like that exist. And did you see that smaller one? I could hardly say _that_ is a dragon."_ Stormfly hissed in dragonese.

"_What do you expect? There's probably more dragons we never seen before. And that's two out of the many."_ Hookfang snorted.

"_And they don't seem like a fun one either. They don't destroy as much! Breaking things are more fun than fishing."_ Barf and Belch said in unison.

"_Can you two stop thinking of only that? There are better things to do than that. But don't you get a dangerous feeling from them?"_ Meatlug asked.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Hookfang asked.

Meatlug then explain what she was talking about. Apparently the reason for her to feel nervous was not her human friend. There was this certain aura around the Skywing dragon that made her uneasy unconsciously. She can't explain it well but she can tell that it's not a good sign. Toothless' ears perked up from the conversation. This was sure new to him. He was with the dragon most of the time and he never felt that 'aura' before. Then again, he was busy growling to himself angrily. Hiccup, at the time, was ignoring him while talking with the brunette. Oh how he wished he could claw the girl.

"_I think Meatlug ate something bad before getting here."_ Barf said, bored.

"_I'm not joking! This can be serious. Something might happen if they're here!"_

"_If something does, we'll hand it easily. But for now, we'll see if those dragons are a threat."_ Hookfang ordered.

"_What do you think of this Toothless?"_ Stormfly asked.

"_I don't care as long as Hiccup is safe."_

The group of dragon remained quiet. Hookfang may be the commander for this conversation but Toothless is their leader. And what the Night Fury says is law. No one dares to defy him. Before they befriended with the human, Hookfang couldn't forget his battle with the Night Fury. And a Monstrous Nightmare is considered the most formidable dragon around. In battle, it's the first to arrive and the last to leave. Toothless went on doing what he wanted. The other dragons could get that he's in a bad mood. Ever since the newcomers arrived, they only saw him in a bad mood. And today isn't any different.

"_Okay then. We'll see if those dragons are any threat. And if they're not, we don't create unnecessary scenes." Hookfang ordered._

"_And if they are?" Belch asked, smirking evilly._

"_I'll leave that to you."_

–

Emily sat on her chair. She was up all morning in search for her daughter but she couldn't find a clue. She checked everywhere on the island for the past two days. And no signs showed where her daughter could be. She even asked Charles if he knew anything. However, he said that he didn't. While she was out searching, James was packing up things and preparing the boat to set sail. Emily was at her limit. She couldn't handle the fact that her only daughter is gone. It was affecting her emotionally and physically. And the only thing her husband is doing is packing.

"We better leave soon. We got a lot of work to do today." James said.

"I don't want to go. Let me stay home." Emily replied, weakly.

"It's best to move on. What happened had happened. There's nothing we can change now."

"It could have ended differently if it wasn't for us. And our hatred for dragons! Our children are siding with them!"

"Then let them! If they choose to, then let it be. But I will never allow myself to be associated with those unholy beasts!"

James stood tall with a stern frown. Emily could see it his eyes that he's not going to back down any time soon. She quickly rushed to the door to leave. Doing so, the chair she was sitting on tipped over. She didn't want to be here any longer. She wanted to leave so she could search for her daughter again. There must be somewhere that she hasn't checked yet. And she could care less if her husband is not going to help her. She leans on the doorframe. Emily slowly turned her head to look back at her husband. He was staring back at her with the same expression. Her cheeks turned red from rage.

"I never thought I would marry a man that cared more for his pride than his family." She commented.

"You're speaking nonsense Emily. I'm still that same man that you still love."

"No. You're someone else. Until I get Scarlet back, I'm not leaving this island."

"Emily, she will come back. We just need to wait."

"Not this time James… Not this time."

Emily rushed out the door and into the village. James sighed tiredly. Why is this happening to him? What did he do wrong that could have caused this? He pushed the thoughts aside and picked up the fallen chair. He sat on it and rubbed his hand over his face. What is going to do now? His son is on his dragon research. His wife is starting to lose her mind from the loss of her daughter. And Scarlet is missing to somewhere they don't know. Where did he go wrong when he was raising the two? He never once dropped them when they were kids. Then again, he and Emily should have stayed home more often. That way, it could have prevented this. Alas, it was too late.

"Oh, dear Odin… Please give me strength to carry on." He prayed.

–

Scarlet, Hiccup, Sky and Leila were out in sea with a small boat to fish. They have been here for five hours. They manage to catch as much fish that could fill the entire villagers' tummy up. Now, they're lying back while fishing. Sky was busy diving down the waters to catch any fish she wanted for herself. She was feeling hungry just sitting on the boat doing nothing. She didn't want her human friends to be the only ones having all the fun. Leila was on the boat counting numbers of fish the Skywing was throwing on the boat to eat later. She would even quietly sneak a bite from the many catch. Scarlet hummed to herself sheepishly. That could explain why she didn't get any bites.

"You were right when you said Sky is great at getting fish." Hiccup commented.

"She loves her fish. She also likes eating seaweed once in a while."

"Maybe I should get some for Toothless. He loves them too."

"Yeah, that would be a great idea." Scarlet cheered.

Behind then, Sky poked her head up from the water. Hearing the name of the Night Fury upset her and she doesn't feel like hunting for any more fish. The Skywing then thought when no one is looking; she would steal the caught fishes for Toothless and eat it. Leila sighed to herself at her dragon friend attitude for the other dragons. They're dragons. Aren't they supposed to get along with each other? The two would say otherwise. Scarlet stood up on the boat when she felt her rod being yanked roughly. Just when she thought she got it, the brunette tipped over the boat and fell into the waters. Sky had to fish her out and place her back on the boat by the back of her shirt.

"T-Thanks Sky… You saved me."

"_Be more careful Scarlet."_ Sky said in dragonese.

"_Humans don't speak our language Sky."_ Leila replied.

"_Well, they should learn it. It's not that hard."_

Hiccup was busy patting Scarlet on the back to notice the conversation. The brunette was busy coughing out the last bit of salt water in her lungs. And she must say, it taste terrible. Sky dove down to the water and reappeared at the back of the boat. She then proceeded on pushing it gently back to where Berk is supposed to be. The faster they get home, the less likely chance of her human friend getting a cold out of this. Leila flew to the front and bit down on the rope connected to the boat. She floated as she yanked on it to help Sky push the boat a bit faster. Hiccup watched in awe.

"Wow, I didn't think they could do that."

"They probably want to get us home so I don't catch a cold."

"That would be a good idea too."

The pushing eventually came to a stop when they reached the dock at Berk. Hiccup carefully stepped out of the small boat and reached out his hand to the brunette. Scarlet took it without any hesitation. She just wanted to go home and get out of these wet clothes. That was when something donned on her. She doesn't have any spare clothes. Last time she checked, she didn't bring anything at all. She just ran out of that house without thinking clearly. Scarlet slapped her forehead as punishment. Sky leaped out of the water and onto the docks. She then shakes her body to dry herself. Some of the salt water splashed on the brunette. And only her too…

"Thanks again Sky. Getting more wet is what I need." She said sarcastically.

"Scarlet, what's wrong? We need to get you home to dry you off." Hiccup insisted.

"That's the thing. I don't have any clothes. These are the only ones I have."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We planned everything. We got clothes for you already."

Scarlet raised her brow in suspicion. She had a feeling she is going to regret this. They left the boat to one of the villagers to store the fishes away. Except for the ones Sky caught herself. She ate it in one gulp. Hiccup led her back to her house that they gave her two days ago. She was standing in the living room, shivering from the cold. Sky wrapped her body around the brunette to use her warmth. Leila would occasionally fly above her head and blow fire out to keep her head warm before landing to rest. Hiccup came down the stairs from her room with new clothes. Her dragons moved away for her to get it. And when she did, her face instantly pales. The brunet stood in front of her with a wide smile.

"Hiccup… aren't these _your_ clothes…?" She asked.

"Yeah… I tried asking Astrid for some but… She didn't agree." He explained.

"So, I have to wear your clothes…"

"It's until Gobber makes you new ones. You're stuck with these for now."

Scarlet looked at the piles of clothes and boots. Then she looked at Hiccup. She could only say that she is speechless. She is mentally debating if she should wear it or ask Leila to heat her clothes for her. Then again, she would be stuck at home naked. And the clothes aren't that bad. It's better than Astrid's spiky skirt. How can a girl sit with those? She took it and smiled sheepishly. It's better than nothing people say. Sky moved to the fire place in the middle of the living room and started the fire with the remaining wood. Leila flew over to it before settling on a spot to sleep. Sky rests on her belly as she watched the fire flicker.

"T-Thanks Hiccup… I'll go try them on now."

"Okay. I hope they fit."

"Oh, I have a feeling they will." Scarlet answered sheepishly.

–

That's it for this chapter. Oh, the story is developing. I wonder how it's going to turn out. Anyways, thanks for your patience and for reading this. Please, if you time, review. If not, then I don't know.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time. School has not been easy on me since I have a lot of exams. And since I'm busy, that goes the same for my writing partner. Since she's not around, I had some writers block and no beta. But I'm just going to update this. So that means I'm going to update whatever I have written from now on.

Previously on _Different Path_:

_Scarlet looked at the piles of clothes and boots. Then she looked at Hiccup. She could only say that she is speechless. She is mentally debating if she should wear it or ask Leila to heat her clothes for her. Then again, she would be stuck at home naked. And the clothes aren't that bad. It's better than Astrid's spiky skirt. How can a girl sit with those? She took it and smiled sheepishly. It's better than nothing people say. Sky moved to the fire place in the middle of the living room and started the fire with the remaining wood. Leila flew over to it before settling on a spot to sleep. Sky rests on her belly as she watched the fire flicker._

"_T-Thanks Hiccup… I'll go try them on now."_

"_Okay. I hope they fit."_

"_Oh, I have a feeling they will." Scarlet answered sheepishly._

Chapter 12: Last Straw

Toothless woke up in a very bad mood. It went as bad as him lying on his belly and biting anyone or thing that gets near his biting range. There he laid in the Dragon Academy with his snout twitching and mouth frowning. The rest of the dragons: Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug were keeping their distance. They learned that if the Night Fury could see you in the corner of his eyes, he'll plasma blast you without any warning. Belch and Barf were growling angrily since they were the ones that found that out the hard way. Their left wing is still trying to recover from the last blast.

"_What is wrong with him? It's as if someone took his favorite fish or something."_ Belch growled.

"_Well, you're not wrong. But it's not a fish though. More like a _certain_ human was taken away."_ Stormfly commented.

"_Either way, it's best to stay away from him today. I heard that Scarlet girl is causing havoc in Berk."_ Hookfang informed.

"_I heard about that from Fishlegs. He said that she burnt the bakery down three times."_ Meatlug said.

Toothless allowed his green eyes to wander to the other dragons. _That_ topic again… Can't they talk about something else besides that brunette? All he hears is about that best friend stealing fiend. Seriously, when did Berk revolve around her anyways? The Night Fury grumbled lowly as he listened to his dragon friends talk. They were going on about her saying that the girl is more of a hazard being than her dragons. Toothless can easily agree. Not many can cause destruction all in one day. That is if you count the twins that hanged out with the brunet… They probably watched the entire thing while enjoying it. The Night Fury could never understand their way of thinking.

"If you want to be a Viking, it's all in the strength." Astrid said.

"And my charisma…!" Snoutlout shouted.

"Yeah sure if only that was true…" Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

The human trainees were walking into the arena. Scarlet was busy talking with everyone. Sky and Leila was following behind them. Hiccup looked around the former battlefield to see some burn marks. He gasped. Leila and Sky were as shocked as everyone else as they looked at the mess. Hookfang frowned at the reaction. Maybe it was best to clean the place after all. But being around an angry Night Fury was not on his list at the moment. Not when Toothless is in a bad mood. The brunet rushed over to his dragon and examined him to see if there was something wrong. Luckily, there were none. The others did the same with their dragons to see if they're hurt. Tuffnut and Ruffnut notice the burnt wings but didn't voice it.

"What happened? I thought this was an academy, not a battlefield." Scarlet questioned.

"It's not. Something must have happened." Astrid said.

"_It's not hard to figure out who the culprit is."_ Sky giggled.

"_Will you stop that? You and he are always at each other's necks."_ Leila warned.

"_He started it. He doesn't like us. I can tell by the way he looks at me."_

Toothless huffed at the Skywing dragon. Sky just turned her head away in an angry manner. Leila sighed tiredly. What is she going to do with those two? The small dragon flew off of her friend and onto her human owner. Scarlet looked around in the middle to examine the place. It's hard to say that it's an academy than a battlefield. And she could tell only dragons could cause this. Fortunately, the place was not made of wood. That would have been a bloody mess. And a dragons' fight are something you don't want to get involved in. But that's just her personal experience.

That wasn't the end of that. In the far distance of Berk, there was an explosion in the village, reaching the sky. Hiccup gulped. The last time he saw that was when the dragons were running wild and eating all of their stock. He doesn't want another one of those. One being that his father would push the job on him again like last time. The brunet quickly ordered his friends to get on their dragons and go where the explosion was. Scarlet told Hiccup that she'll give him a lift since Sky could take them all at once. He agreed and ran to Sky to get on her back. Toothless watched in shock. He stood on his legs, continuing to watch the scene before him. Just when they were about to leave, Toothless let out a mighty roar.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called out.

"What's wrong with him?" Scarlet asked.

Sky stopped midway at the entrance to have her tail yanked on. Her long body was thrown backwards into the arena. Scarlet and Hiccup that were on the dragon fell off the saddle and dropped to the ground. Sky slammed on the other side of the wall and fell down to the stony ground like her human friends. The brunet sat up and rubbed his now aching head. Toothless wasted no time running over to the Skywing dragon and pinning her down with his claws. Sky responded by hissing at the Night Fury in dragonese that he should stop this and that he was being a lunatic. But those large green eyes only burned with anger. For a minute, Sky stopped her struggling to stare at it. The Skywing dragon figured it out.

"Toothless stop that right now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Sky…!" Scarlet called out, worried.

Hiccup pulled away Toothless on time when air was running low. Sky gasped harshly as fresh air entered her lungs. She would have guessed she would meet death early if the choking continued. Scarlet ran to her dragon and hugged her neck. Her shaking hands ran across the scales that were pinned down moments ago. The brunette almost felt her heart dropped at the very thought of losing her dragon. Leila stood in front of Sky asking her in dragonese if she was okay. The Skywing dragon merely nodded as her head remain on the ground. Scarlet smiled after finding out that her dragon was fine. She turned back at Hiccup and his dragon. Toothless was still being restrained by Hiccup. But it was easy to tell it wasn't working well.

"I'm not going to put any blames. All I want to know is what is wrong with Toothless."

"I don't know. Apparently Toothless doesn't like Sky."

"In that case, I'm going home. It's best to keep these two away from each other."

"Good idea."

–

"_Are you all right Sky?"_ Leila asked.

"_Yeah, sure… A crazy dragon just choked me. Of course I'm fine."_ Sky said sarcastically.

"_What is your problem? You were never like this at home. Why are you acting up now?"_

"_I just miss getting Scarlet's attention. And the change of location isn't the best to help."_

The room became silent. The fire in front of them flickered, burning the wood. It gracefully danced anywhere it could possibly go. Sky's bright purple eyes glowed from every movement. Leila sighed tiredly as she flew upward to the table in the living room. The small Nilia Pygmy dragon didn't know what to do. She honestly doesn't. Scarlet was upstairs in her room after coming home from the incident. The brunette hasn't come out since. There was nothing she could do to cheer her human friend up. Times when they were little she was able to. However, the little human girl has grown older. It's like knowing someone but at the same time not.

Leila hates it. Her feelings of uselessness were overwhelming her. The same human friend grew up when she met that moping Skywing dragon. She never understood why she picked that serpent over her. However, Leila always knew that one day she would be replaced with another. She never thought it would happen so quickly. The smell of newborn dragon on Scarlet instantly gave it away. One day, the brunette went out to play. Leila, being a loyal dragon as she is, stayed at home and waited for her as ordered. It was late at night when she returned. Those large brown eyes glimmered brightly like diamonds. Something only the small dragon could do.

That was when she smelt _that_. The smell of a newborn dragon… It was all over on the brunette's clothes that it was hard to ignore. Leila didn't like it. She knew she didn't like it. Since that day, Scarlet went out a lot. She would leave in the morning and come home at night every day. The small dragon left home alone with no one around. It was quite lonely. Very lonely indeed… Alas, Leila did not make any fret. She knew that her precious Scarlet will finally notice her and play with her like old times. That day never happened. As time went by, Leila met the dragon that stole her human away.

Scarlet was ten at the time. Leila remembered that day clearly and better than anyone. It was raining harshly outside. The small Nilia Pygmy was getting worried because of it. She was wishing that the brunette was rushing her way home to escape the rain. And her wish came true when she saw Scarlet coming inside. Leila happily leaped off the window sill and flew over to the girl. She hugged her head and caressed her cheeks with the other. Her heart jumped through hoops. Leila later calmed down when the brunette wasn't returning any affection to her. Instead, she had her arms crossed over her chest. The Nilia Pygmy later discovered that it was the dragon that stole her human away. She was very furious that day.

Since then, Scarlet was more involved with Sky than with her. The brunette would occasionally bring over the serpent dragon over whenever her parents weren't home. They'd play, laugh, tell jokes, read stories, or do anything with each other. They did that while Leila was in the corner of the room watching. There was never a time when she wanted to claw those bright purple eyes out of that Skywing dragon. Or burn the creature with her mighty flames. She could have done anything to remove Sky from the picture so that Scarlet would pay attention to her. Alas, she didn't. She knew better. Doing that would only break Scarlet's fragile heart. And that's something neither she nor the brunette wants. So, she held it in. Throughout the years, she had gotten to know Sky. But not very much…

"_The last thing we need is attention. Please make sure that you get along with Toothless next time."_ Leila warned in dragonese.

"_Fine… Whatever you say mother…"_ Sky joked humorlessly.

–

"What happened out there Toothless? Why did you do that?"

Toothless huffed out his chest and scowled. Hiccup merely looked at the Night Fury before turning away with a disappointed frown. The dark dragon stopped his huffing and scowling. He didn't see what he did was wrong. He was just making sure that the human boy was his and no one else's. And having the brunet ride on another dragon instead of him was a brutal hit on his pride and heart. Wouldn't that snake dragon do the same if it was her human doing it? She could have done worse if it did happen. He could tell. Hiccup sat down on his wooden bed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Next time we see them, you're going to be in your best behavior and apologize." Hiccup ordered.

"_I will do no such thing! How could I sit back and get my human stolen away from me?"_ Toothless roared in dragonese.

"Toothless, what you did was inexcusable. I want you to apologize next time."

"_I'd rather have my wings ripped off than apologize for taking back what is mine."_ He growled.

"I have a feeling you're not agreeing. If you keep acting like this, it's best to take you somewhere else."

The words that Toothless feared finally came. Throughout his years with the brunet, he had nightmares of days similar to this. The day Hiccup does not want the Night Fury around. And to think this is over his natural behavior of possessiveness. Large green eyes met with smaller ones. For the longest of time, those eyes sparked with seriousness. Something Toothless haven't seen in a very long time. And because of that, the dark dragon knew that it's not to get childish over. Not if he wanted to make the situation worse than it should be. However, Toothless is not backing down on the matter. He raised his head slightly upward and stared down at the brunet. It was as if he was saying, '_I dare you to_'.

The Night Fury knew that his actions were childish. And that he should walk pass this without making a scene. Hiccup knew that he was mature enough to do so. Not this time. This was the last straw. He may regret this later in the future. Or maybe tomorrow… But not today… He claimed this human many years ago. And there is no way he is going to allow another dragon to claim what is his.

–

And that is the end of this chapter. Sorry that it was late and short. Not much to work with if you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I want to say this. I'm not going to discontinue this. Nor will I do so in the future. I always hated when stories I like gets discontinued. So I'm not going to do that. That's all. Goodbye for today.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I'm finally back from working and break. Sorry that it took so long to get this updated. At least I haven't given up on this. So, during break, I was trying to get in contact with my writing partner. Problem was that she didn't answer. The only thing I got from it was '_Sorry, busy. Not doing anything… Broke my knee. Next time okay?_" That had me concern. And the next time I saw her, she went to her own world. So as punishment for worrying me and avoiding her work, I have to watch over her. It's a handful but I rely on her a lot. It's not I can't do it on my own, she's more of a guide for me to help me improve till I'm ready. So, please thank her for this update. And please enjoy.

Previously on _Different Path_:

"_I'd rather have my wings ripped off than apologize for taking back what is mine." He growled._

"_I have a feeling you're not agreeing. If you keep acting like this, it's best to take you somewhere else."_

_The words that Toothless feared finally came. Throughout his years with the brunet, he had nightmares of days similar to this. The day Hiccup does not want the Night Fury around. And to think this is over his natural behavior of possessiveness. Large green eyes met with smaller ones. For the longest of time, those eyes sparked with seriousness. Something Toothless haven't seen in a very long time. And because of that, the dark dragon knew that it's not to get childish over. Not if he wanted to make the situation worse than it should be. However, Toothless is not backing down on the matter. He raised his head slightly upward and stared down at the brunet. It was as if he was saying, 'I dare you to'._

_The Night Fury knew that his actions were childish. And that he should walk pass this without making a scene. Hiccup knew that he was mature enough to do so. Not this time. This was the last straw. He may regret this later in the future. Or maybe tomorrow… But not today… He claimed this human many years ago. And there is no way he is going to allow another dragon to claim what is his._

Chapter 13: New Mate…?

It was late at night. The bright blue sky turned pitch black with sparkling stars. Sky could hear the gentle breeze blowing against the wooden door. The living room was completely quiet. Except the soft snoring of Leila's breathing on the table not too far from her. The entire day, the Skywing dragon lay on the same spot, unmoved. Her eyes never wandered anywhere else. However, that does not apply to her thoughts. She could remember clearly seeing Toothless' expression of rage. Those sharp green eyes pierced her soul. But that was not the reason as to why it bothered her. No, it was something else.

Those eyes of rage contained jealousy. She knew jealousy better than any other dragon. The serpent-like dragon could recall a few occasions of being jealous herself. Those were times where Scarlet didn't focused on her. Whether it's Leila, Hiccup, or any mere object, it bothered her. Her thoughts kept telling her everything is going to be all right. However, her heart was craving for the attention. It was close to being called a drug or addiction. Scarlet's attention was her drug. That's probably the brunette's fault for giving too much when the dragon was younger. Now, it was never enough. And it was affecting her behavior.

The flames continued to burn the new wood in its' surrounding. As it consumed, Sky could feel her scales becoming warmer. The fire was like her jealousy. If there is something there, the fire can continue burning, destroying whatever is inside of it. Like that village Viking name Hiccup. That boy has been spending too much time with her brunette. She didn't like it. Oh, how she wanted to claw those hands off her human. Or how she wanted to set ablaze to that dragon of his for harming her friend today. Alas, she could not. In a way, that dragon and her are similar. But he's much complicated. Toothless broke a dragon rule that could curse him for eternity. He fell in love with his human.

Like humans, dragons have their own laws. And the very first is hardly known. Nor did it happen for centuries of when dragons roamed the sky. Prohibiting love between humans and dragons were created centuries ago. Or so she heard from a few gossiping old dragons. They said that a male dragon fell in love with a human girl. They met in a forest when he was heavily injured. Because of his cold heart and hatred for humans, he scared her away to heal on his own pace. However, the human girl was not easily frightened. Since that day, she took care of him. She fed, bathes, and loved him like a mother would. During that time, the hatred of humans and cold heart of his disappeared.

A year passed on since they first encountered. And the love for the human girl was growing strong. He would always wait for her where they first met every day. And she would always appear day after day. It was like a fantasy. With time, the injury healed. The dragon, however, did not plan on leaving. Few days later after his wound healed, he explored the forest many times to recognize where he was going. That was when he came across a cave at a high point in a mountain. There, he performed his own magic of sorts. For many days, he continued creating spells.

Many would say that it was hopeless. A dragon's intelligence was nothing compared to a human. They were clearly wrong. Most dragons have the same intelligence as a human. It's the language they speak is the issue. However, that was not what that dragon relied on. His determination, love, and desire kept him moving forward. His passion to become human for his love burned. And that's when he did it. The magic to turn him human finally became successful. His wings gone, talons and claws replaced with hands and feet, scales to skin. Alas, there was a cost to it. His voice was removed.

It sounded like a best trade. The very best to that dragon male… Alas, he didn't consider the consequences. When he became human, he rushed down to the spot where he and the girl meet. The human girl, being a kind-heart person, took him in to her home. Like many months, she took care of him. It was years later that the dragon found it hard to express his love with words. That year in the spring, she fell in love with a man in her village. It broke the dragon's heart. He tried his best to convince her not to for he also loved her. Alas, his attempts did not work. Days later, she wed to the man that courted her.

With a broken heart and lost passion, the dragon returned to the mountain. He went to the highest point where he created his spells. There, he lived many years as a human till his old age and died. The human girl that he fallen for lived a happy life with her husband and many children. However, she did occasionally visit the spot where she encountered the dragon to find him gone. The story of the unrequited love spread across the land from dragons to dragons. As generations passed, the legend was soon less known to almost be forgotten. To prevent from heartache like this, the great dragons pass on the law that prohibit a dragon to love a human.

"_He did all that to only gain nothing. Such a pitiful being he was. And another is following his footsteps."_ Sky thought.

There were rumors going around about the mountain cave that dragon died in. Rumors have it that if a dragon enters there, they will become human. Alas, those were just rumors. Few dragons tried it for fun in attempt to be human. However it didn't work out as they wished it to be. That's why it's just a rumor for female dragons to fawn over for some romance in their plain lives. There were others that said that it didn't work because they didn't love a human as that dragon male did. Without it, the transformation wouldn't have worked. Not that any dragon would fall for a human from the start.

"_I wonder if that dragon is going to suffer the same fate…"_ She mumbled to herself.

–

The moon was glowing in the horizon. Toothless was watching it as he was hanging upside down on a tree. He was at the cavern. The cavern that he landed in after being shot down. And what a memorable memory that is. Now, he's back here the third time, hanging around. And he definitely doesn't want to be reminded of what happened the second time. Before he got here, Hiccup gave him a choice to apologize or to leave. Since the Night Fury doesn't want to apologize, he left. He's not sure when he'll be going back to Berk. Not any time soon that's for sure.

"_My Hiccup doesn't seem to understand me anymore…"_ Toothless muttered.

Language was never the issue between them. They had a bond strong enough to understand each other without it. It was never the problem back then. So why is it getting in the way now? It probably started when the newcomers arrived. The brunet's attention is on them and not him. And it was irritating. And why is it that he had to apologize? That dragon knew that Hiccup was his. Doesn't she know anything about marking of possession? Toothless groaned as he removed himself off the tree. His mood is getting worse. He could feel it. Anyone could tell.

While Toothless was busy thinking, a dragon fell down into the cavern. It was a Deadly Nadder. The color of the scale is yellow and pink. From that, it was easy to tell that it was a female. On her left wing, there was a wound on it. More like a hole in the middle with smaller ones around it. The Nadder whimpered. She was in pain nevertheless. The small whimpering later caught the Night Fury's attention. He quickly turned his head to the sound. Green eyes met with yellow. The boiling anger simmered down as sympathy stepped in. He hurried his way to the Deadly Nadder. She was now holding in her agony. Alas, it was hard not notice such thing.

"_What happened to you?"_ Toothless asked.

"_I was attacked by another dragon."_ She answered.

"_Let me help you."_

"_No need. I just need to rest and cover it. That's all. Thank you for your concern."_

Toothless sat down with his tail moving to his side. His wings folded back as he was positioning himself. The Night Fury later gave her an expression that says '_Do you really think you can do that on your own?'_. The nameless Nadder only stood there, staring at him. They gazed each other for the longest time. Eventually, she sighed. The female dragon expands her yellow colored wing that had the unholy wound. Toothless cringed at the sight. Luckily, it was not any bigger. If so, the chances of being able to fly are unlikely. And that is something that a dragon cannot afford if they want to survive.

"_What is your name?"_

"_I am Gynka. What is yours?"_

"_My name is Toothless."_

"… _A dragon such as a Night Fury gets a petty name called Toothless? Pitiful if I might say."_

"_It was not my choice on the matter. My human gave me that name."_

"_You residents with the humans…? Seems like the world changing. Never had I thought that would happen."_

It was only natural to think that. There are some dragons back in Berk that were doubtful about this. Dragons getting along with human that kills their kind…? That was a humorless joke in many ways than one. However, Toothless never paid any heed to it. All his attention was on Hiccup. Now, look at him. Gynka stared at the Night Fury. He was staring back but she doubts that he's actually focusing. Toothless' senses came back to him when he heard a light cough. His body heated from embarrassment. To let a stranger see him like this was degrading. The Nadder hummed.

"_You said that you had a human? What are they like?"_

"_You never met one before? There were some up ahead from here."_

"_No, I never wander far from my pack till now. Last time I saw one was when we had to fetch food."_

"_Well, you're not missing much if that's what you're asking. Humans and dragons get along now."_

"_What about the Queen? Is she still around?"_ Gynka asked, worried.

"_As far as I know, she's dead."_ Toothless reassured.

Gynka smiled at the news. She was never really fond of the Queen. That's why her pack tries not to get involve as much as they can. Years ago, there were rumors of the Queen's fall on a distant dragon lair. It caused uproars in their group. A human took her down while riding a dragon. Since they don't go around that much, they only thought it were false rumors. The idea of human and dragon getting along was only make-believe. However, there were a few Nadders that believed it was true since they don't feel the control of the Queen. Gynka winced slightly as the pain began to irritate her.

"_For now, rest… I'll look around to see if there's anything I can use." _Toothless said.

"_Thank you Toothless."_ Gynka smiled.

–

Yeah, Gynka is the love interest of Toothless. And she's a Nadder. The only reason I didn't want to make it Sky or a different Night Fury. Sky, I don't really picture him and her making any connection from how it is now. And for a different Night Fury, I did some studying. The chances of another Toothless is close to zero to one… So, yeah… I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short. Next time, I'll do my best to do this on time and longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. Thanks for the wait. I'm finally back on track and ready to write. It's not much but I did what I could. I thought that the plot was moving a bit slow so I added some drama in it. So please enjoy. And for **MRS. DRAGONFIRE****911**'s review. Um, no, it's not meant to be. If I think about it, I was mostly saying that Hiccup's clothes size fits Scarlet. It was not meant as an insult to him. Sorry about that. And for my nameless **Guest**'s review, I'm sorry for the disappointment. I didn't make any plans on having Sky as Toothless' mate at all. My ocs are meant to keep the story going or filling some spaces. I had it under Toothless/Hiccup for a reason. If it was just about Toothless, this would have been different. Before I continue on writing and you guys reading, this is a ToothlessxHiccup (Toothcup in some cases) fic. If you dislike the idea or pairing, please leave now. I don't want any flames for this. However, if you're fine with it, continue on. Any flames will be deleted and reported. You have been warned.

Previously on _Different Path_:

_"As far as I know, she's dead." Toothless reassured._

_Gynka smiled at the news. She was never really fond of the Queen. That's why her pack tries not to get involve as much as they can. Years ago, there were rumors of the Queen's fall on a distant dragon lair. It caused uproars in their group. A human took her down while riding a dragon. Since they don't go around that much, they only thought it were false rumors. The idea of human and dragon getting along was only make-believe. However, there were a few Nadders that believed it was true since they don't feel the control of the Queen. Gynka winced slightly as the pain began to irritate her._

_"For now, rest… I'll look around to see if there's anything I can use." Toothless said._

_"Thank you Toothless." Gynka smiled._

Chapter 14: Hide and Seek Is Over

"You did what to Toothless?" Scarlet asked, dumbstruck.

"I left him alone in a cavern we met a long time ago."

"Why? Isn't Toothless normally with you?"

"Yeah, but I have to get used it now."

Scarlet frowned sheepishly. That didn't sit well with her. Hiccup and Scarlet were walking down at the Plaza, wandering. The brunette's dragons were ordered to stay home to rest a bit more. Sky was being a bit difficult to handle since she didn't like the idea. After making a lot of promises of her return, the Skywing settled down and agreed hesitantly. Now, she is talking to the brunet about his Night Fury. So far, Hiccup told her about his dragon's odd behavior and him being somewhere else for a time being. Scarlet hummed as she thinks. The brunet was right in a way. Dragons don't act like that unless there's something provoking it. However, she didn't see any reasons as to what caused Toothless to become enraged like that.

"But without a dragon like Toothless, how are you going to handle the others?"

"C'mon Scarlet… I'm a dragon trainer. How hard can _that_ be?"

"That's the same attitude that got you in the Brimstone's pent last time…"

"Either way, I can handle it. Without Toothless… I can't always rely on him you know."

Hiccup rethought what he said. It was sort of true in a few ways. The two of them depend on each other. One half of one another in a way… Hiccup recalled the sturdy green eyes staring back at him with pride the night before. The only thought that ran in his head was that Toothless is being stubborn. Alas, he saw something different in those large green eyes. Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts as Scarlet called his name in worry. The brunet brushed aside the unwanted memory and reassures the brunette that he's fine. Scarlet's sapphire eyes watched Hiccup closely. There was a slight hint of something bothering the boy. She could have guessed it was about Toothless. Astrid greeted the two during their walk. Scarlet smiled. She silently wished that the issue between Toothless and Hiccup clears up soon.

–

Leila woke up, slowly yawning. She closed her mouth tiredly as she looked around. The only thing she saw was Sky lying around the fireplace in the middle of the room. Her bright purple eyes stared directly at the flickering flames. The sound of the wood burning filled the room. Leila stretched her back till her spine cracked. She sighed happily as her back relaxed. Her wings spread as she prepared to set for flight. The smaller dragon floated across the room and landed in front of the fireplace. Sky didn't pay any heed to her. Instead, the dragon just kept staring at the fire like she did the entire time. Leila called her name repeatedly, to no avail. The small blue dragon hissed angrily at Sky. She doesn't want to be ignored right after taking a good sleep. Finally, the serpent-like dragon looked away from the flames to Leila.

"Why are you behaving like that early in the morning?" Sky asked, bored.

"Me? Behaving? Speak for yourself! I was calling your name many times!" Leila hissed.

"And you have my full attention now. What do you want?"

"Where is Scarlet?"

Sky stared at the Nilia Pygmy for a minute. Her bright purple eyes darken. The serpent-like dragon sat up on her spot before answering. She explained to Leila that Scarlet was in town with Hiccup again. Leila nodded as she soaked the information in. Lately, Scarlet and Hiccup were spending a lot of time together. It wouldn't be impossible if the other Vikings think they're dating. Sky slid her body down and resumed to watch the movement of the blazing woods. She was doing this since last night. Not a single wince of sleep during her distraction. Leila came back to her senses from her thinking. She rolled her bright orange eyes at the Skywing dragon. The small dragon crawl her way passed Sky to the window sill. She sat there, seeing if Scarlet was nearby after her trip with Hiccup.

"She's not going to be home for a while. So there's no point of doing that." Sky said.

"Attachment and over-protectiveness is bad. Don't become like that. It's not going to end pretty, I can tell you that." Leila warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. You can't be too attached to Scarlet."

The flames vanished under one breath. Sky breathed heavily and huffed at the fire. And that's how it happened. Her long calm body started to tense. Even her light blue scales felt like it was standing up. Sky sharply turned her head to the small dragon in slight fury. Her cold blood running through her veins became warm from the building frustration. She glared at Leila. However, the Nilia Pygmy didn't return it. Instead, she kept sitting on the window sill, looking outside to see any strangers coming and passing by. Under a low, dark tone, Sky denied Leila theory of her extreme attachment to her human friend. For a second, Leila looked back to the Skywing dragon before looking out the window again. She can feel the negative atmosphere aiming at her. She merely sighed and jumped off the sill to the hissing dragon.

"Denial is the first step. Sky, you're becoming clingy with Scarlet. One day, it will be your downfall."

"I am not!"

"Scarlet is not a toy that you can keep playing forever. She needs to be free. If not, she'll suffocate."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not the one that is still around when I know I'm abandoned."

The room became silent between the two dragons. Sky held her breath as she thought over what she had just said. Leila only stared at the other dragon with wide eyes. The small dragon regained her composure and frown blankly. She merely crawled away slowly up the stairs to Scarlet's room. Still in shock, Sky didn't say another word. She was a bit afraid that what she might say next would unintentionally hurt Leila again. What she said before was based on her frustration. She didn't mean to say such harsh things to her dragon friend. Leila was already gone by the time Sky wanted to apologize. It was already too late. Sky sighed sadly. She set her head down to the floor and stared at the burnt wood. She relit it under her own flames. The warm temperature cooled her down. After given time, the Skywing dragon agreed that she'll apologize right away next time.

"_Why am I being like this? I'm becoming a jerk…"_ Sky muttered.

–

James Lancaster looked over across the sea. It was four days since he last saw his wife and set sail. In the background, he could hear his men shouting and running on the large boat. His dark brown eyes dropped to his hands, gripping on the wooden rail. It was only a few days ago since Scarlet left. The determination on his daughter's face and her final words echoed in his head. His grip on the rail crumbled under the pressure. It was his fault. He knew it was. There wasn't anything in the world that could say otherwise. James recalled when Scarlet was just a baby. He held her so tenderly and carefully to not hurt or drop her. Her blue eyes shined as she smiled and laughed. It was a peaceful time, His wife by his side, his son growing strong as him, and a baby daughter that he could protect. To think it was all gone was saddening. The large man came to his senses when one of his men called for his attention.

"James sir, we spotted land not far from where we are. Should we land there and resupply?" He asked.

"Yes and make it fast. The food supplies are running low. And I want every man to prepare for our trade once we land." James ordered.

"Yes, right away sir! Everyone, prepare to land!"

"_Don't worry Emily… I promise that Scarlet will be safe wherever she is."_ He thought.

–

Scarlet and Hiccup finished their walk in the Plaza. They were about to go visit the brunet's home to greet the Chief. Instead of them going to the strong Viking, he came to them. Gobber was right behind him, rubbing his hand on his hammer prosthesis. It was later that the brunette noticed the once full village of Berk being empty and deserted. It was as if no one lived here at all. However, very distant, she could hear voices of people chattering and cheering. Stoick greeted the two with a smile. Hiccup did the same and asked what his father was doing. He explained that there was a commotion down at the Port. And he planned on checking it out to see if it was Trader Johann. However, Gobber stepped in, saying that it might not since the seafaring trader was here four weeks ago. Scarlet hummed. Since she was still new, she didn't know about the man. She dropped the thought.

"Let us come with you. If it really is him, I need to get some new ink." Hiccup informed.

"Alright then… Let us go then. I might be able to get a new sword for the meeting."

"I think you're giving them too much of that dad."

"Really…? I thought it was nice since they like sparring."

–

At the Port, there was a large crowd. Many Berk citizens had smiles on their faces and cheered. Scarlet sees this sort of stuff once in a while back in her land. The last time she saw it was when she was a little girl. There was another war going on between the Acceptians and Denians. And the Neutrians were stuck in the middle. Her parents were the ones that had to supply weapons and food to each team. After the war was done, the Acceptians were the winners. There was a large celebration. Stoick stood proudly and ordered everyone to move aside for him. And the citizens did. There was a large ship in front of them. Stoick moved forward to it with Gobber, Hiccup, and Scarlet right behind him. The brunette mentally hummed at the sight of it. It looked oddly familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she last saw it.

"Hello travelers! I'm Stoick the Vast, the chief of this isle. May I speak with your leader?" He asked, professionally.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. Give me a minute. Wait… Is that Scarlet?" One of the men asked.

"Mr. Draster? What are you doing in there?" Scarlet asked.

"Me? What about you? We're on business right now."

Everyone's eyes were on either Scarlet or the man on the boat name Mr. Draster. He was the father of Charles. He's the one that was meant to take care of her. He worked alongside with her father during his trading at sea. Speaking of her father, she paled. There was a slight chance that this was her father's boat. She was praying that it wasn't. Or that he was at home and not on the boat. The brunette was not mentally ready to face the man that wished not to see her again. Her heart dropped when she heard a heavy sound of foot slamming against the wooden floors. Mr. Draster smiled and greeted the man. There stood James Lancaster proudly in front of the group before him. It never crease to amaze her on how powerful her father looked, just standing there looking down at them.

"Hello. We are traveling traders. If there is anything you want, please don't hesitate to trade with us." James smiled.

"Hello. I'm Stoick the Vast. It's rare for us to have traders around." Stoick laughed.

"What a coincidence! Please check out our inventory. Please, please! Enjoy yourselves!"

Stoick and James engaged a conversation of their own on this side. Many of the Berk citizens went on the ship to see if there was anything that caught their attention. Hiccup was among them. Scarlet stood where she was on the Port, staring at her father. Her body turned to frozen ice. She couldn't move. She didn't even dare try to do such a thing. Her sapphire eyes widens at the sight before her. The brunette silently gulped. She needs to move. She needs to get away from here. That's what she was thinking. Alas, her body refused to do what it was told. James turned away laughing and looked at the Port. It was his turn to be surprised. He called Scarlet's name unconsciously. That was when her legs began to move back. Her father tried to reach her with his large hand but didn't make it. The brunette began to run as fast as she could. In the background, she could hear her father calling her name once more.

–

It was turning dark out and Scarlet returned home. She locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since. Sky was in the living room with Leila. They kept a distance between each other. She was near the fireplace like before. The Skywing dragon didn't know what to do. What could she do? There was the apologizing option. However, Leila wasn't in the mood to talk or listen to what she had to say. Sky swung her tail side to side as she thinks over what to do. Leila was on the kitchen table, preparing herself for a nap. The Skywing dragon slithered to the table slowly. The smaller dragon held her head up and stared directly at her serpent-like dragon friend. A sudden chill struck on her spine. She was getting nervous. Leila merely sighed.

"_Don't worry about what happened. You were frustrated. It was my own fault for provoking you."_ Leila apologized.

"_No, it's not. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said such thing. I know that you care for Scarlet. And she is the same with you."_

"_Don't mind it too much. I knew that she favors you more than me. Since the day she brought you home, I knew…"_

"_Leila, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."_

Leila shrugged her shoulders. It was in the past now. No need to dig up old scars. Sky smiled. It was odd how Leila understanding she was about this. Everything was going fine when there was a knock on the door. Both dragons turned their heads to the door. Scarlet comes out of her room to answer it a few minutes later. Sky and Leila came to her side as she weakly asked who it was. Hiccup was the one on the other side. He was requesting for her to open the door so he could come in and have a chat. The brunette was a bit hesitant about it. She slowly opened the door. Much to her surprise, and her two dragons, Hiccup was not alone as they assumed. Behind him was Scarlet's father James Lancaster. Scarlet paled at the sight.

–

I am now done for this chapter. With this, the plot is moving on smoothly. Thanks for reading and please review. That is all. I am now heading off to write the next chapter.


End file.
